Against All Odds II
by MegEvans1983
Summary: Jax and Alexis marry to prevent Sonny from being awarded custody of Kristina. Will Sonny and Alexis' forgotten love bring them back together? What will Jax and Carly do if that happens?


Against All Odds  
  
A Fan Fiction By Susanne  
  
Chapter 1 - Vowing To Be There  
  
A lot had happened the past month: Sonny and Alexis had been on opposite sites fighting for custody over Kristina. Sonny had known from day one that she was his daughter, but due to the dangers he'd chosen to let Alexis believe that he was clueless. Now that both Luis and Lorenzo Alcazar were long gone he'd felt confident enough to start fighting for his daughter. Ned and Skye were married, and had supported Alexis from day one along with Jasper Jacks. Alexis had called in a favor from her old friend Grace Robertson, whom Alexis had studied law with. Grace was next to Alexis the most savvy, and inventive woman anyone in Port Charles had ever seen. The case could go either way at this point seeing as Sonny and Carly could provide a 'stabile' home for Kristina in Judge Farmer's eyes, but Grace always embellished the fact that Sonny was a known racketeer. Alexis had no choice than to provide a 'stabile' home for Kristina too, and that was what Grace and Skye's plan was all about. They'd decided that if Judge Farmer should rule in Alexis' favor, Alexis needed to marry Jax. Jax and Alexis had been a little reserved to the idea, but knew that if that was what it took to get Kristina out of harms way then that was what they'd do. They were right now in a small chapel in Alaska where Jax's parents lived and they intended to make this wedding resemble a real one.  
  
Grace: "You ready?" She asked entering the room where Alexis was getting ready to marry her best friend; Jasper Jacks.  
  
Alexis: "To get my daughter back: absolutely - to marry Jax: no!" She exclaimed sitting down in the chair in the room.  
  
Grace: "Listen.No one wishes more than me that there could be another way for you to get that darling little girl back than to marry Jax, but."  
  
Alexis: "I know.If I don't go through with this marriage then Sonny's chances of being awarded sole custody of Kristina will increase!"  
  
Grace: "Exactly.And hey: you could do a whole lot worse than Jax! Now.We're all waiting for the beautiful bride - John is waiting to walk you down the aisle, and Lady Jane can't wait to see you marry her son."  
  
Alexis: "Doesn't this feel wrong to you?" She asked wishing that she was anywhere but here, as Grace sat down next to Alexis.  
  
Grace: "What feels wrong to me is the fact that you've been separated from your daughter for such a long time in the first place! Ned and Skye are partly to blame for that, but they're here rooting for you. Sonny is as usual thinking of himself, and I'll be right there - beside you - I've got your back Lex!"  
  
Alexis: "I know! Thanks!" She exclaimed hugging her friend tightly.  
  
Grace: "Now don't go ruining that make-up.Are you coming?" She asked smiling.  
  
Alexis: "Just give me a minute, OK? Tell John that I'll be right out."  
  
Grace: "OK." She replied exiting the room.  
  
Alexis: "Oh God.Am I doing the right thing? I know that this is what's right - for Kristina - but how about what's right for me? Jax is great, but can I really vow to love him forever when I know in my heart that another man deserves to hear me say those words?" She asked out loud, as she looked in the mirror to look at herself. She wore an off the shoulders white dress, which clung to her body like if it had been made for her, followed by a pair of white sandals, a diamond necklace and a pair of diamond ear studs.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "It's all going to be OK. Don't worry about it."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "I doubt it Sonny.I doubt it!" She exclaimed, as she took the bouquet of wild gardenias in her hands, and exited the room to marry the best friend she could ever hope to have.  
  
John: "Alexis? You ready to marry that son of mine?" He asked when Alexis closed the door behind her.  
  
Alexis: "Definitely." She smiled kissing John on his cheek just as the wedding march began to play, and John led her through the doors, which opened into the chapel where Jax and Ned were waiting at the altar on one side of the priest, and Grace and Skye were waiting on the other side of the priest. Lady Jane was seated in the front row happy that her son loved Alexis and Kristina as much as he did to stand by them in this trying time.  
  
When John and Alexis arrived at the altar, Jax stepped forward, shook hands with his father, and took Alexis' shivering hands in his and said with a smile  
  
Jax: "Don't worry - we've already done this once before - remember.?" Alexis smiled slightly before letting Jax lead her to stand right in front of the priest holding hands with Grace and Skye standing next to Alexis, and Ned standing next to Jax.  
  
The Priest: ""We are gathered here today to join Jax and Alexis in holy matrimony. If there are anyone here who knows just cause why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, then let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Skye, Grace and Ned all looked at each other, but none of them objected knowing that this was the only way for Kristina to have a normal life. The priest motioned for Lady Jane to join him in front of the bible, as she'd been asked to recite Corinthians 1C 13: 1 - 13:  
  
"If I speak in tongues of men or of angels, but have not loved,   
  
I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal.   
  
And if I have prophetic powers,   
  
and understand all mysteries and all knowledge,   
  
and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains,   
  
but do not have love, I am nothing.   
  
If I give away all I have,   
  
and if I deliver my body to be burned,   
  
and have not love, I gain nothing. Love is patient and kind; it is not boastful or rude.   
  
Love does not insist on its own way;   
  
it is not irritable or resentful;   
  
it does not rejoice in wrong, but rejoices in the right.   
  
Love bears all things, believes all things,   
  
hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends. As for prophecies, they will pass away;   
  
as for tongues, they will cease;   
  
as for knowledge, it will pass away.   
  
For our prophecies are imperfect,   
  
and our knowledge is imperfect.   
  
But when perfection comes,   
  
the imperfect will pass away  
  
When I was a child, I thought like a child;   
  
I spoke like a child; I reasoned like a child.   
  
When I became a man, I put away childish things.   
  
So faith, hope, love, abide these three;   
  
but the greatest of these is love."  
  
The Priest: "Thank you Lady Jane! And now for the exchange of rings and vows. Jax?" He replied, as Jax turned to Ned and took Alexis' ring from him.  
  
Jax: "Alexis.You found me in my time of need, and you let me mourn Brenda's death on my own terms. You were there for me when I wouldn't let anyone else near. That meant more to me than I can ever tell you. But during both of our ups and downs in life, I've come to realize that I see you as much more than a friend - I see you as a soul mate, and as someone I can share the life of a precious little girl with.Marry me Alexis - to make both our lives complete." He replied, sliding on the gold wedding band followed by lifting both her hands up to his lips and kissing them tenderly.  
  
The Priest: "Alexis?" He replied, as Alexis turned to Grace, and got Jax's ring from her and said  
  
Alexis: "From the very first moment I saw you, I knew that you'd play a significant role in my life, and I was right. Jax.You brought my long-lost sister to me, and even though Kristina is no longer with us I still feel her presence in my life every day. I see my sister in my daughters eyes, soul and spirit, and I know that I'll never be able to thank you for giving me this precious gift. I will honor and love you for the rest of my life, and then some. Jax.I want to marry you because what I feel for you is indescribable - it's pure and simple love." She replied, sliding on the gold wedding band.  
  
The Priest: "It's now with great pleasure that I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride!" He smiled, as Jax placed his hands around Alexis' neck, and kissed her softly on the lips right before John, Lady Jane, Ned, Skye and Grace began clapping their hands thrilled that Kristina's future now was secured.  
  
Jax: "Thank you for the ceremony Father!" He exclaimed shaking the priest's hand.  
  
The Priest: "You're very welcome, and I hope that everything will work out perfectly for you and Mrs. Jacks and that darling little girl."  
  
Alexis: "Thank you Father - that means a lot." She replied smiling shaking the father's hand too before the priest left the newlyweds and their guests alone.  
  
Lady Jane: "I'm so happy for both of you.Even if it's only for the sake of little Krissy then I know that you love each other." She replied hugging first Jax and then Alexis tight.  
  
Alexis: "Thank you, Lady Jane - that really means a lot!" She exclaimed enjoying having her surrogate mother in her life once again.  
  
John: "As far as I'm concerned you'll always be our daughter-in-law, and little Krissy will remain our Granddaughter even if her biological father isn't Jax!"  
  
Alexis: "Thanks." She replied with teary eyes before John hugged her tightly followed by shaking Jax's hand.  
  
Lady Jane: "Well.We'd better turn in if we're going to return to Port Charles in a matter of hours - come along John, and give these young people some quiet time."  
  
Jax: "Sleep tight." He replied, as John and Lady Jane made their way out of the chapel leaving Jax, Alexis, Ned, Skye and Grace alone.  
  
Skye: "You're sure this will make Judge Farmer rule in Alexis' favor?" She asked Grace.  
  
Grace: "I'm absolutely positive! Nothing Ric Lansing will throw at Judge Farmer can get Sonny sole custody of Kristina. The only trump card that Sonny had was his so-called 'happy' marriage to Carly, and since Alexis is now married to Jax she'll provide a safe and happy environment for Kristina."  
  
Ned: "Won't it look like a set up? I know that we've got Jax's parents and the priests statements of how Jax and Alexis fell in love, and how they professed their undying love for each other in this church, but."  
  
Grace: "Ned.I honestly don't think that Judge Farmer will put Kristina with yet another set of 'parents' seeing how many people Kristina has been living with to this day. The little girl is 3 years old, and she's already lived 6 different places: the Gatehouse, the Quartermaine mansion, Brenda's old cottage, Wyndemere, Cameron's cabin and Zander and Emily's house. No judge in his or her right mind would move Kristina - especially not into the residence of a notorious mob boss."  
  
Ned: "You don't know Sonny as well as we do Grace.He's calculated, and he can buy any judge."  
  
Grace: "Not Judge Farmer! Farmer only has Kristina's best interest at heart, and even though she's not seen Alexis on her best days then she knows that Alexis only has her daughter's best interest at heart."  
  
Skye: "Grace is right Ned! Sonny doesn't stand a chance against Jax and Alexis' marriage. Kristina will soon be back where she belongs: with her mother." She replied looking friendly at Alexis making it clear that all animosity between the two former rivals had been erased.  
  
Ned: "You're right! Why don't we follow John and Lady Jane's lead, huh? I'm pretty beat!"  
  
Skye: "Yeah.Me too - we'll see you guys in the morning, OK?"  
  
Jax: "Yeah - sleep tight!" He exclaimed, as Jax, Alexis and Grace watched Ned and Skye leave the chapel.  
  
Alexis: "Jax? Would you excuse us? I need to ask Grace a few questions."  
  
Jax: "Sure! I'll wait outside." He replied kissing Alexis on the cheek before leaving the two friends alone to talk.  
  
Alexis: "Tell me the truth! Lawyer to lawyer, friend to friend: what are my chances of being awarded sole custody?"  
  
Grace: "Why are you asking this now? You've just married Jax, and thereby secured your daughter's future!"  
  
Alexis: "I know Sonny - probably better than he knows himself, and I know how he can suddenly pull a rabbit out of his hat - my chances?"  
  
Grace: "Your chances of being awarded sole custody of your daughter are 99,9 % - Sonny and Carly don't stand a chance against you and Jax, OK? Kristina can finally have the family you've always wanted her to have, and you can finally start being a full-time mom."  
  
Alexis: "Thank you." She replied hugging her friend tight relieved that soon everything she'd fought so hard for would be hers.  
  
Chapter 2 - Skye's Big Mouth  
  
Sonny was staring out his window in PH4 wondering how the upcoming custody hearing would go. He knew that it could go either way considering how Alexis' lawyer had embellished his lifestyle being no place for a child to be.  
  
Carly: "Sonny? Morgan is asking for you!" She exclaimed entering the livingroom.  
  
Sonny: "Huh?" He asked turning around to face his wife.  
  
Carly: "Your son: Morgan wants you to read him a bedtime story! Could you overcome thinking of someone other than Alexis or Kristina?" She asked miffed about the fact that Sonny spent all his time caring about Kristina and her mother.  
  
Sonny: "I've been separated from my daughter for more than 3 years now - I missed the ultra sounds, her birth and watching her grow up! So I think that I'm allowed to care, OK?!" He yelled at Carly knowing that she was feeling insecure when it came to Alexis and Kristina.  
  
Carly: "Why are you screaming at me? I'm NOT the one, who kept Kristina away from you! You chose to let Alexis raise her due to the dangers around you so don't go blaming me for your own choices, OK?"  
  
Sonny: "Then who should I blame, huh? Alexis? Kristina?"  
  
Carly: "Alexis was the one, who chose not to tell you about your mutual daughter, OK? As Kristina's mother it was Alexis' right to make that decision."  
  
Sonny: "Really?"  
  
Carly: "Yeah.Sonny we have so much together! We have two sons, a beautiful home - Sonny we have a family, and I'm pleading with you to not throw that away because of."  
  
Sonny: "I WILL NOT be separated from my daughter - got it? I've lost enough time with her, and no one will take her away from me!"  
  
Carly: "And what if Judge Farmer rules in favor of Alexis? What will you do then, huh? Will you kidnap Kristina or will you come up with a compromise with Alexis?"  
  
Sonny: "I DON'T KNOW, OK?!" He yelled at her before heading to the bar, and pouring a glass of whisky for himself.  
  
Carly: "You have to face the fact that nothing guarantees you your daughter in a few days! Your whole lifestyle is making this case. Grace is doing everything in her power to prove that your lifestyle is an unfit place for Kristina to live in."  
  
Sonny: "And it's OK for my daughter to live with a murderer?"  
  
Carly: "OFF COURSE NOT!!!! All I'm trying to say is that Alexis has a lot of facts supporting her statement that you're a dangerous man to be around. Not to mention the fact that Alexis' sister died in your warehouse! That's something that you can't escape from!"  
  
Sonny: "You're going to start in on the question whether I had a role in Kristina's death?"  
  
Carly: "Off course not! Your daughter is her aunts' namesake, and the judge will take Kristina's death into consideration once she makes her ruling! Can't you see that?"  
  
Sonny: "All I see is a lot of people telling me how I can't be a good father to Kristina, and you know what? I'm so sick of that! Who says that I can't be a good father because I've made some mistakes?"  
  
Carly: "No one is questioning your abilities as a father Sonny! Don't you see? This is why I wanted you out of your line of work! I wanted to be able to say here's the father of my sons, he's an amazing man, and he makes me feel safe. I can't say that Sonny because I don't know if I'll die when I step into this penthouse or when I turn the ignition in my car."  
  
Sonny: "Nothing means more to me than my family, OK? Kristina is what I've always wished for, OK? Daddy's girl - she's the most precious thing I've ever seen, and not even her mother will have the power to keep me out of her life."  
  
Carly: "Why is Kristina more important to you than Michael or Morgan? Is it because she's a girl? Or because of the woman, who carried her?"  
  
Sonny: "Don't start in on that again, OK?"  
  
Carly: "Why not? Am I not supposed to have an opinion about this? You slept with Alexis, while you were still married to me, and you created a life with her! Do you have any idea of how hard it has been for me to watch you have visits with Kristina? To watch you tell that little girl that there's nothing more important to you than to be her daddy?"  
  
Sonny: "Things are what they are, OK? I was too quick to accuse Alexis of betraying her sister with Ned when the answer was so obvious, as to who Kristina's father was."  
  
Carly: "When exactly did you know that Kristina was your child?"  
  
Sonny: "When Edward had the paternity test done."  
  
Carly: "It came back saying that Ned was her father.?"  
  
Sonny: "Why would Alexis have asked you for my medical records if Ned was the father? Alexis had pregnancy symptoms BEFORE I found her at Brenda's old cottage with Ned! Things didn't add up, and because I knew that Alcazar wouldn't let up, I chose to leave my child in Ned and Alexis' hands, which later showed to be the biggest mistake of my life. Ned couldn't even protect my child from Faith Roscoe or from Luis Alcazar! Kristina belongs with me, and I intend to have her moved in here in a few days time - you just watch."  
  
Outside PH4 Skye had just stepped off the elevator, and was being held back by Johnny and Max but she continued to say that what she had to say to Sonny he'd want to know.  
  
Johnny: "Mrs. Ashton? Mr. Corinthos isn't available right now, OK? He's busy with his family!"  
  
Skye: "Really? That's interesting because I'm here to talk to him about his family. Tell your boss that Mrs. Ashton is here, and that I want to talk to him about Kristina!" She exclaimed drawing an interested look from Johnny.  
  
Johnny: "Five minutes!"  
  
Skye: "That's all I'll need." She replied following Johnny to the door.  
  
Johnny: "Boss?" He asked followed by him opening the front door of PH4.  
  
Sonny: "YEAH!" He answered turning away from Carly.  
  
Johnny: "There's someone here to speak to you." He replied looking back over his shoulder to where Skye was standing.  
  
Carly: "Send them away Johnny! My husband and I are busy!"  
  
Skye: "That's IT!" She exclaimed not wanting to listen to another word out of Carly's mouth!"  
  
Carly: "What the hell do you want Skye?"  
  
Skye: "I want to talk to Sonny!"  
  
Carly: "Sorry.He's not available!"  
  
Sonny: "Carly? Why don't you head upstairs and read that story for Morgan, huh? Then I'll see what Mrs. Ashton wants."  
  
Carly: "Sonny?"  
  
Sonny: "NOW!" He exclaimed almost having run out of patience with his 'dear' wife.  
  
Carly: "Fine!" She exclaimed stomping the floor all the way upstairs.  
  
Sonny: "Speak!"  
  
Skye: "It's about your daughter or more precisely: her mother!"  
  
Sonny: "What is it? Has something happened to Alexis?" He asked feeling a shiver go through his body.  
  
Skye: "Nice to see that you care about whether she's alive or not!" She exclaimed sarcastically given the treatment Sonny had given Alexis lately.  
  
Sonny: "Will you just get to the point Skye?"  
  
Skye: "I thought that you might be interested in seeing what's going to grace the cover of tomorrows 'Port Charles Sentinel'?"  
  
Sonny: "And why would I be interested in that?"  
  
Skye: "Because the mother of your child is on it along with her husband!" She exclaimed, as Sonny's eyes opened wide at the announcement making Skye happy to finally having given Sonny the last push over the edge.  
  
Sonny: "Alexis isn't married! She wouldn't make such a stupid mistake a few days away from the final day of the custody case."  
  
Skye: "Well.She has!" She exclaimed dropping the 'Port Charles Sentinel' on the coffee table allowing Sonny to pick it up.  
  
Sonny: "The Jacks' give it a second go!" He read out loud together with seeing a picture, which had been taken of Jax and Alexis at their wedding. Jax had his arms entwined around Alexis' waist, and they were both smiling happily.  
  
Skye: "You will NEVER have any type of contact with Kristina now! Kristina is going to live with Jax and Alexis, and there's nothing 'dear Godfather' that you can do about it!"  
  
Sonny: "This is a clear case of entrapment! Alexis was worried about Judge Farmer awarding me sole custody of Kristina so she went and married Jax in hopes of the judge seeing her and Candy Boy as 'the perfect family'."  
  
Skye: "Your life is nowhere for a child to be.Judge Farmer knows that! Grace is an excellent lawyer, and she's made her point clear. Which is that you're a career criminal Sonny, and you're not even close to father material!"  
  
Sonny: "Really?" He asked spitefully.  
  
Skye: "Yeah really! And you know what else? There's no way that you'll ever spend one single moment alone with Kristina! She's NOT your daughter anymore! She's Jax's!"  
  
Sonny: "Let me tell you something Mrs. Ashton, OK? No daughter of mine will ever have the likes of Jasper Jacks as a father! He doesn't have the qualities that I have!"  
  
Skye: "Which are what exactly? What will you do to Alexis once she doesn't let you anywhere near Kristina, huh? Will you kidnap her, tie her up and hang her on a meat hook like you did to A.J. when he refused to sign away his rights to Michael?"  
  
Sonny: "That's never been proven in court!"  
  
Skye: "Because Alexis represented you back then! But she isn't representing you now Sonny, and that's how she'll get sole custody of Kristina, while you'll rotten in this God forsaken penthouse with that hussy and those brats of yours!"  
  
Sonny: "That's quite enough! JOHNNY?!" He yelled through the door sick and tired of Skye's rants.  
  
Skye: "Don't bother, OK? I'm leaving! Just remember Sonny: tomorrow it'll be you, who'll need a shoulder to cry on - not Alexis!" She exclaimed charging out of the penthouse leaving a bewildered Sonny behind.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "A.J.'s a drunk that slammed his brother's head into a tree. Carly shot someone in open court. How much more do I gotta prove?"  
  
Alexis: "How did your wife die, Mr. Corinthos? She was pregnant at the time, wasn't she? And wasn't your residence the target of machinegun fire?"  
  
Sonny: "My last residence. My current residence has bulletproof glass."  
  
Alexis: "Wrong answer. You don't want to tell the judge how you're going to protect your child; you want to tell the judge how your child will never, ever be in any danger."  
  
Sonny: "Is there any point to this?"  
  
Alexis: "The point is, this is going to be a long, and a very hard fight. The Quartermaines are going to bring up everything that you have ever done. Are you prepared for that?"  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Chapter 3 - Judge Farmer's Ruling  
  
The last day of the custody hearing had arrived. Sonny and Carly were sitting at a table next to their lawyer; Ric Lansing, while Jax and Alexis were sitting at another table next to their lawyer; Grace Robertson. Jason and Courtney were sitting behind Sonny and Carly, while Ned, Skye, John and Lady Jane were sitting behind Jax and Alexis. Alexis had been nervous ever since she and Jax had returned from their wedding in Alaska. Jax was holding Alexis' hand tight making her feel his love and concern for her.  
  
Bailiff: "All rise for the honorable Rosa Farmer!" He exclaimed, as Judge Farmer entered the courtroom, and took a seat.  
  
Judge Farmer: "Please be seated.I've been informed of Mr. and Mrs. Jacks marriage this morning, and I must say that I was somewhat surprised, but seeing you sitting here today I can see why you did it! I wish both of you all the luck in the world."  
  
Jax: "Thank you your honor!" He exclaimed.  
  
Judge Farmer: "Mr. Lansing? I'm ready to hear your closing speech, as to why I should award Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos custody over Kristina Adela Davis- Corinthos."  
  
Ric: "Yes your honor!" He exclaimed getting up from his chair to walk in front of the table Sonny and Carly were sitting behind.  
  
Grace: "This is going to be good." She thought to herself knowing how Ric liked to take short cuts but this time he wouldn't find any.  
  
Ric: "Sonny's and my mother was called Adela, and that name has been passed on to my brother's daughter. Kristina is everything that my brother always hoped to have. She's someone, who he can protect, and it's true that my brother has a somewhat tarnished reputation, but nothing that we've heard here in this courtroom has pointed him out as a bad father. Even Ms. Davis.Sorry Mrs. Jacks went on record saying that he was an excellent dad, but still she won't let him anywhere near Kristina! Why is that your honor? The only reason for Mrs. Jacks' resentment towards my client is the mere fact that he chose another woman over her: his wife! If you award Mr. and Mrs. Jacks sole custody over Kristina you'll not only be separating a father from his daughter, but you'll be separating a daughter from her father! Kristina didn't ask to be born, but she was because Mr. Corinthos and Mrs. Jacks one night gave into their feelings. My client later on regretted it, and out of spite, and out of evilness Mrs. Jacks wants to take away the only person, who matters greatly to my client: his daughter. Your honor.If you don't award my client sole custody of Kristina then you're no better than Mrs. Jacks: vindictive and powerful! Thank you." He replied sitting back down on his chair next to Sonny and Carly.  
  
Judge Farmer: "Ms. Robertson? Your closing speech?"  
  
Grace: "Thank you your honor!" She exclaimed walking in front of the table where Jax and Alexis were sitting.  
  
Alexis: "Ric gave a convincing speech."  
  
Jax: "Have faith, OK?" He replied squeezing her hand extra tight.  
  
Grace: "What Mr. Lansing calls vindictive, and having power I call 'protecting your offspring'. Since the beginning of time it's been a divine animal right to protect your offspring. And I'll admit that Mrs. Jacks has gone about this in a way most people wouldn't. But then again most people haven't been through what Mrs. Jacks has. Alexis Davis-Jacks is a very strong woman, but she's also a woman, who's had her limits tried. How Mr. Lansing so delicately described Sonny and Alexis' break-up as was only half- true. You see your honor.Alexis Davis-Jacks knew from the get-go that she and Mr. Corinthos were as diverse as oil and water. When Mr. Corinthos came back from visiting Mrs. Corinthos in the hospital after she'd 'miraculous' survived a car crash, he and my client discussed what their next move should be. And out of total unselfishness Mrs. Jacks told him to go back to his wife. She made the decision for him, and even though this was before she'd discovered that she was pregnant with Kristina then I doubt that she'd undo what she did that day. Mr. Lansing also describes my client as someone, who'd purposely set out to hurt Mr. Corinthos - this is also untrue. Mrs. Jacks had every intention to tell Mr. Corinthos about her pregnancy, but after having heard Mr. Corinthos order his right-hand-man; Jason Morgan to 'take care of' Zander Smith - a boy my client had come to love as a son' - my client didn't see any way for this 'so-called' sensitive man to have a role in her baby's life. If you don't award Mr. and Mrs. Jacks sole custody of Kristina Adela Davis-Corinthos then your honor you might as well put a nametag on the little girl's forehead with the text: TARGET, because that's what she'll be in the world of the notorious mob-boss; Sonny Corinthos! Thank you." She replied taking her seat once again next to Jax and Alexis.  
  
Judge Farmer: "Those were some true and heartfelt closing arguments Mr. Lansing and Ms. Robertson. I now see what I didn't see before. I actually thought that maybe a compromise could be reached between the two parties. I considered shared custody over Kristina, but it's now evident that I have to award sole custody of Kristina to either Mr. Corinthos or Mrs. Jacks. Now.I don't need to go into my chambers to come to a ruling because it's fairly clear what my ruling should be."  
  
Alexis: "That can't be good.Grace?" She asked having trouble breathing.  
  
Grace: "Alexis.You've got to calm down." She assured her friend, as they turned their attention to Judge Farmer once again.  
  
Judge Farmer: "My ruling is based on what I've seen be carried out in the course of Kristina's life.It's very clear that Mr. Corinthos doesn't have a clue as to who his daughter is. It's just as clear to me that everything I've seen Mrs. Jacks go through has been due to the love she has for her child. This is no easy decision, and it cannot be changed because this is as far as the court is prepared to go in the question as to who should be awarded sole custody of Kristina Adela Davis-Corinthos. I know that no matter my ruling someone will exit this courtroom hurt, and angry. That is inevitable in cases like these.My ruling is as follows: I find that both Mr. Corinthos and Mrs. Jacks are mature and competent adults, but I cannot send a child into your world Mr. Corinthos when I'm well aware of the dangers you live in day out and day in. Mr. Corinthos.You've got two sons, and I know that it's not easy giving up a child, but if I were Mrs. Jacks I wouldn't let you anywhere near Kristina. Mrs. Jacks.I apologize on behalf of this court that we've taken away so much precious time from you and your daughter.I wish you all the best, and I encourage you to greet this day with anticipation of the joy you'll see on your daughters face in a few minutes. I wish you all the very best, and please.Don't waste any more time.This court's adjourned!" She exclaimed pounding the gavel before retreating into her chambers.  
  
Alexis: "What just happened here.?" She asked bewildered.  
  
Grace: "You just got awarded sole custody of your little girl.Come here." She replied, as the two friends hugged each other tightly amazed that this ordeal was over.  
  
Alexis: "Thank you so much - all of you." She replied looking at Jax, Ned, Skye, John and Lady Jane from Grace's shoulder.  
  
Jax: "I told you that you had nothing to worry about didn't I?" He asked grinning, as Alexis got up from her chair and threw her arms around Jax's neck.  
  
Alexis: "You sure did! Thank you so very much 'husband'!" She exclaimed kissing Jax on the cheek blessed to have him in her life.  
  
Carly: "Sonny.? I'm so very sorry baby." She replied trying to touch Sonny's shoulder but he jerked away.  
  
Sonny: "What happened Ric? What the hell happened?"  
  
Ric: "We knew what we were facing Sonny! Grace is a formidable lawyer, and she did good.The bottom line is that your lifestyle worked against you!"  
  
Carly: "How about Jax and Alexis' marriage?"  
  
Ric: "I believe that it did have some importance in Judge Farmer's ruling but no more than 20 % - tops! Sonny.I'm advising you to talk to Alexis, and come up with some type of compromise.If you get along with Alexis then that's the window of chance to you seeing your little girl."  
  
Sonny: "I don't want to 'see' my little girl - I want to be in her life!"  
  
Ric: "That can only be possible if Alexis was willing to give you unsupervised visitations, and that's not the case right now."  
  
Courtney: "Sonny.I'm so sorry - I know how badly you wanted to be able to take Kristina home with you today."  
  
Jason: "That goes for me too Sonny - but don't worry - Kristina is in good hands with Jax and Alexis."  
  
Sonny: "How can I not worry about Jasper Jacks raising my little girl?" He replied teary-eyed leaving the courtroom in a hurry.  
  
Grace: "You guys go ahead and go outside to meet Alice and Kristina - I need to pack up my files."  
  
Alexis: "OK! I'll see you soon.?"  
  
Grace: "You bet! We've got to get that law firm up and running!" She grinned, as the two friends hugged before Jax, Alexis, Ned, Skye, John and Lady Jane left the courtroom.  
  
Ric: "Congratulations counselor." He replied walked to the table where Grace was gathering her last things.  
  
Grace: "Why thank you Mr. Lansing.You can't be that surprised by the outcome?"  
  
Ric: "Well.I suppose that Judge Farmer did make the right decision considering the amount of energy you put into embellishing the fact that my brother is a dangerous man."  
  
Grace: "Judge Farmer needed to know what she'd be putting that little girl through. I believe Alexis when she tells me that Sonny is a great father, but just because the man is a great father doesn't mean that he can protect her!"  
  
Carly: "What would you know about my husband?" She asked joining Ric and Grace at the table together with Jason and Courtney.  
  
Grace: "Excuse me?"  
  
Carly: "You know just as little about Sonny as Alexis does.Sonny will have Kristina with him in due time.Alexis will screw this up."  
  
Grace: "Don't you have somewhere to be Carly? Like with your sons? You do know who they are, right?"  
  
Carly: "Why you little."  
  
Jason: "Let's go Carly!" He exclaimed dragging Carly out of the courtroom followed closely by Courtney.  
  
Grace: "Nice family you found there Mr. Lansing."  
  
Ric: "Ric, please." He replied extending his hand to Grace.  
  
Grace: "Grace." She replied placing her hand in Ric's right before they shook hands.  
  
Ric: "So.What's your relationship with Alexis?"  
  
Grace: "We studied law together, and became very close friends. Why?" She asked closing her briefcase, as they walked to the exit of the courtroom.  
  
Ric: "You mentioned something about you and Alexis starting a law firm together - could someone get in on that?"  
  
Grace: "Is that your way of saying that you're interested Ric?"  
  
Ric: "Very much so.After having kidnapped my brother's wife I don't exactly have the best reputation in this town."  
  
Grace: "Alexis and I have talked about starting a law firm together, and we do need a third partner with some cash.Why don't you drop by Jax and Alexis' place tomorrow afternoon? Alexis and I are getting together to discuss our plans!"  
  
Ric: "I'll do that - thanks!"  
  
Grace: "No problem." She replied, as they walked together out of the building.  
  
Jax and Alexis were waiting in the park for Alice and Kristina to arrive. They'd arranged for mother and daughter to meet there so that the reporters wouldn't be swarming them.  
  
Kristina: "Mommy!!" She yelled once she saw her mother. Alexis simply looked at her little girl with teary eyes before scooting down in Kristina's height and wrapped her arms around her miracle once the girl arrived in her mother's arms.  
  
Alexis: "I've missed you so much baby.Let me look at you." She replied looking at how beautiful Kristina looked today wearing a pink dress with matching shoes and a matching sunhat.  
  
Kristina: "Alice helped me get dressed - isn't it pretty mommy?"  
  
Alexis: "It sure is!"  
  
Jax: "Hey Squirt!" He exclaimed noticing how Kristina's eyes lit up at the sight of her favorite uncle.  
  
Kristina: "Uncle Jax! I've missed you so much - have you missed me too?" She asked, as Jax picked her up.  
  
Jax: "You know it!" He exclaimed happily, as Jax, Alexis, Kristina and Alice went home to Jax's newly renovated penthouse.  
  
Chapter 4 - A Visit From Ric  
  
The next day Grace and Alexis were alone in the penthouse with Kristina, while Jax was conducting some business in town. Grace and Alexis were sitting on the couch in the livingroom watching Kristina play with her dolls.  
  
Alexis: "I can't believe how much she's grown since I last saw her.How is it possible for me to be in the same room as my little girl with no Quartermaines lurking over my shoulder?"  
  
Grace: "You stood by your daughter, and now you're experiencing the reward! I've been meaning to talk to you about Ric Lansing."  
  
Alexis: "What about him?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
Grace: "He asked yesterday if we had an opening for him at our law firm!"  
  
Alexis: "Sonny's brother? You said 'no' right?" She asked sarcastically putting the coffee cup down.  
  
Grace: "Not exactly."  
  
Alexis: "What?"  
  
Grace: "Lex.We need a third backer or we'll never have the money to see this law firm survive."  
  
Alexis: "What were you thinking Grace? You asked Sonny's brother to be our third backer? Kristina's uncle? This is probably one of Sonny's stints.?"  
  
Grace: "No, it isn't! Ric came up with this idea all on his own!"  
  
Alexis: "Then Sonny will hound me with this forever.Grace.The whole idea with my marriage to Jax was so that Kristina wouldn't be in any type of danger. Having Ric Lansing as a partner - the man, who kidnapped Carly - would be the same as allowing Sonny to take Kristina home to PH4."  
  
Grace: "Ric isn't Sonny!"  
  
Alexis: "Has he gotten to you?" She asked with a sparkle in her eye.  
  
Grace: "Gotten to me? The man is still in love with his ex-wife.Elizabeth Webber isn't out of Ric's heart yet."  
  
Alexis: "Elizabeth left town over a year ago."  
  
Grace: "Did Carly leave Sonny's heart when she went missing a few years back?"  
  
Alexis: "No."  
  
Grace: "Why would it be any different for Ric? I'm not feeling anything towards Ric other than sympathy, OK? I feel bad for him.Doesn't he at least deserve the benefit of the doubt? He's coming here today to hear about our plans, and if you at the end of the meeting feel the same as now then I'll drop it, OK?"  
  
Alexis: "OK.But I doubt he'll make me change my mind."  
  
Grace: "Sonny did - didn't he?"  
  
Alexis: "That's a cheap shot!" She exclaimed going back in time to when she'd objected to defend Sonny's business partner; Jason Morgan in the custody case of Michael.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "There was more to my defense of Dr. Jones than you know."  
  
Sonny: "I can guess a lot. I got a chance to read the records of that Jones trial. You came on the team at the last minute. You were kind of like a pinch hitter. But the question is - who put you in the line-up?"  
  
Alexis: "Sorry. Attorney/client privilege. That actually does mean something to me."  
  
Sonny: "What I'm trying to figure out is what motivation would you have to step up to the plate for Jones? So I'm trying to figure out.Someone paid you a lot of money? Blackmailed the daylights out of you? Or both? Which tells me something about you."  
  
Alexis: "Something not very flattering, I imagine."  
  
Sonny: "Not good, not bad. Just the facts. You cave in when somebody puts a little scare in you."  
  
Alexis: "People change, Mr. Corinthos. In fact, representing Dr. Jones made me reassess the wisdom letting my life be led by the threats of other people. It doesn't really guarantee you safety. Just more threats. But you already knew about that, threats being something of a specialty of yours, right?!"  
  
Sonny: "Only when necessary. For instance, if that's what it's going to take to get you to represent Jason."  
  
Alexis: "Oh, I see. Well there we go with the threats."  
  
Sonny: "No, no, no, it's not a threat because that's not what it's going to take."  
  
Alexis: "If I were to assist Mr. Morgan's defense in some capacity, I would be doing it for Jason, not you."  
  
Sonny: "I knew you'd come around."  
  
Alexis: "I didn't say that I have."  
  
Sonny: "Yeah, but that's just what I heard."  
  
Alexis: "Don't push your luck."  
  
Sonny: "OK, so let's say that you are Jason's lawyer, hypothetically. How would you read the situation?"  
  
Alexis: "As it so happens, I have been following this case somewhat, purely for legal aspects."  
  
Sonny: "Of course."  
  
Alexis: "Now, off the top of my head, Jason is not going to be charged with kidnapping because he is indeed the legal father and I think the Quartermaines are trying to harass him with legal threats to get Jason to come back to town with the child so they can prove that he's not the biological father through a blood test. Now, if both birth parents side against Jason, it's going to be nearly impossible for him to keep this child."  
  
Sonny: "Not bad off the top of your head."  
  
Alexis: "But not what you wanted to hear, right?"  
  
Sonny: "No, I just want the truth from my lawyers, that's what I pay them for."  
  
Alexis: "I'm not your lawyer, I'm Jason's. I would be Jason's, not yours."  
  
Sonny: "Right. So how would Jason Morgan's lawyer proceed?"  
  
Alexis: "She would assume that A.J. Quartermaine is unreachable and that Carly Benson is probably a good possibility. Maybe she would be impressed with your ominous glances and your threats. Whatever you do, getting her back on Jason Morgan's side is his only chance of winning this case."  
  
Sonny: "Understood. OK, send me a bill and I'll call you real soon."  
  
Alexis: "I'm.I'm not kidding. I'm not your lawyer."  
  
Sonny: "Uh, I know but by the time this sinks in, you might be. Ah, listen, ah thank you for your advice, Counselor and ah, I meant what I said before, think twice about doing business with Jax.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
A little while later Kristina had been put to bed to have her much needed nap, and Alexis and Grace were sitting in the livingroom going over some plans for their future law firm when someone knocked on the door.  
  
Alexis: "Gee.I wonder who that is.?" She asked sarcastically, as Grace got up and answered the door.  
  
Grace: "Ric.Hi.Please come on in!" She exclaimed, as Ric entered the penthouse and made his way to where Alexis was sitting.  
  
Ric: "Alexis."  
  
Alexis: "Ric." She replied getting up from the couch to shake Ric's hand. Grace: "Please have a seat." She replied, as Ric took a seat on the chair placed next to the couch. After they'd all taken a seat Ric said  
  
Ric: "I really appreciate you guys letting me in on this plan of yours."  
  
Alexis: "The thing is Ric.I'm not sure that this is something you'd be interested in."  
  
Ric: "Are you sure this doesn't have more to do with my brother than me? Sonny can't touch you anymore Alexis - Judge Farmer's decision was final!"  
  
Alexis: "I know that, but you're not exactly the picture perfect lawyer.?"  
  
Ric: "With all due respect Alexis - neither are you or Grace."  
  
Grace: "What did I do?"  
  
Ric: "You pulled some stints in the courtroom, which would have been frowned upon had it been a normal couple seeking sole custody! And Alexis.You killed a man! I kidnapped Carly, but only because I thought Sonny had killed my baby."  
  
Alexis: "I don't care about your reasons for doing it Ric! You kidnapped a woman, who was pregnant with her husband's child! That's inhumane."  
  
Grace: "And Sonny's an altar boy?" She asked sticking up for Ric.  
  
Alexis: "Off course not.Sonny has made some huge mistakes himself, but he's not the one asking to be partners with us - Ric is!"  
  
Grace: "Everything that Ric has done only goes to proof how valuable he'd be to us in our law firm. Ric's smart, savvy, lacks ethics and morals and therefore he'd be perfect for us."  
  
Alexis: "Ric.Are you prepared for what kind of hell you'll go through with your brother?"  
  
Ric: "This is just a job Alexis - Sonny doesn't tell me what to do, just as he doesn't tell you what to do, right?"  
  
Alexis: "Right.Fine! Then I guess that Port Charles' newest law firm will be called 'Davis, Lansing and Robertson - attorneys at law'.?"  
  
Ric: "Great!" Grace: "I'll go get some glasses so that we can toast to our new partnership." She replied heading into the kitchen to fetch some glasses.  
  
Ric: "I'll go and help her." He replied getting up from the chair.  
  
Alexis: "Good idea." She replied walking to the window where she spotted parents in the park playing with their children. She knew how important it was for Sonny to have Kristina in his life - she knew this because of what he'd gone through with Carly for Michael when they had been in the middle of their divorce.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "You want to take care of him for the rest of your life. You want to protect him; you want to provide for him."  
  
Sonny: "Well, I would do that anyway because I promised Jason I would. I.I want to make it official." Alexis: "As a not so objective observer, I think the world could use more selfish jerks like you."  
  
Sonny: "Michael isn't mine. You know what I mean?"  
  
Alexis: "And when has that ever stopped you? You take what you want, Sonny. You always have. But have you ever asked yourself why?"  
  
Sonny: "Michael's afraid I'll leave him."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Grace: "To the three best lawyers in town - may our business be as thriving as our partnership.Here, here." She replied, as all three toasted to their future law firm.  
  
Chapter 5 - A Visit From Sonny  
  
Later in the evening Alexis was standing in the livingroom folding some of Kristina's clothes. Alice had shown her how, and she was feeling like a 'real mom' after a long period of being separated from her little girl.  
  
Alexis: "I didn't realize that folding clothes could be this relaxing?"  
  
Alice: "I never thought that I'd see you fold clothes." She smiled at her friend.  
  
Alexis: "Is Kristina still sleeping?"  
  
Alice: "Yeah, I just checked in on her a few minutes ago."  
  
Alexis: "Good.She's had a big day!" She smiled folding another item of Kristina's when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Alice: "I'll get it." She replied heading towards the door.  
  
Alexis: "Thanks.It's probably just my dear husband knocking because he forgot his key." She smiled, as Alice opened the door.  
  
Alice: "Mrs. Jacks isn't available Mr. Corinthos.Hey!" She exclaimed, as Sonny barged past Alice into the livingroom.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny? What are you doing here? You know you can't be here.?" She asked shocked that he'd come.  
  
Sonny: "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Alexis: "I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit clearer.?" She replied not knowing what he was talking about.  
  
Sonny: "Why would you want to become partners with my brother? The man, who kidnapped my wife? The man, who." Alexis: ".Who's a formidable lawyer, and who'll be a great investment for the firm Grace and I are trying to get off the ground.? As hard as this must be to grasp then I didn't do this to get back at you Sonny. I did it for myself and for my daughter!"  
  
Sonny: "I won't have you involved with Ric this way!"  
  
Alexis: "I'm NOT involved with Ric when I'm married to Jax! And what if I were? It would be no concern of yours. You've made it very clear where you stand! So why are you really here? And if you want to warn someone against Ric then why don't you look up Grace? Because she's the one, who's made it clear to have a personal interest in your brother!" She exclaimed enraged by Sonny's insinuations.  
  
Alice: "I'll just take these clothes upstairs with me." She replied grabbing the folded clothes before the two started throwing the items at each other.  
  
Sonny: "Grace is in love with Ric?"  
  
Alexis: "Off course not! She just likes him, OK? Now.You really do need to leave, OK?"  
  
Sonny: "I'm NOT going anywhere!"  
  
Alexis: "If Jax comes home, and finds you here he will call the police, and Judge Farmer will then be notified that you violated the ruling she's made. Please don't do this to your daughter Sonny - please." She begged him.  
  
Sonny: "I'm not afraid of Candy Boy or of Judge Farmer! I just want to spend some time with my child, OK? Is that too much to ask?"  
  
Alexis: "Why don't you spend some time with Michael and Morgan, huh? Sonny.If it's what it'll take to get your out of here then I'll call PCPD and have Scott arrest you for being in violation of the court order."  
  
Sonny: "You threatening me now Lex?" He asked surprising both himself and Alexis of having called her by the name he'd moaned out loud when they'd created Kristina.  
  
Alexis: "Jax has been away on business all day, but I'm expecting him back at any moment so I really think that you should leave Sonny. If you don't you'll only end up hurting Kristina in the process."  
  
Sonny: "There was a time we could talk about everything you know?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, I know."  
  
Sonny: "You remember when A.J. had taken Courtney away with him, and I was beyond tired and you asked if you should take me to bed?"  
  
Alexis: "Put you to bed - I asked you if I should put you to bed!" She corrected him, as they thought back in time to when things had been a lot simpler than they were now.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "What do you want? Do you want me to put you to bed?"  
  
Sonny: "You going to take me to bed?"  
  
Alexis: ""Put".I asked if you wanted me to "put" you to bed."  
  
Sonny: "Oh. Oh. "Put." What do I look like, a two-year old? I don't need you to take care of me, Alexis. You know, maybe just in the legal sense."  
  
Alexis: "I was being sarcastic."  
  
Sonny: "Oh."  
  
Alexis: "And speaking of a legal sense."  
  
Sonny: "Yeah."  
  
Alexis: "I'm advising you to get some sleep because you need adequate rest to make a rational decision, and I'm."  
  
Sonny: "Right."  
  
Alexis: "Emphasizing the word "rational" because a man that you hate has taken your twenty-year old sister out of the country."  
  
Sonny: "I'll find him."  
  
Alexis: "I'm sure that you will. It's what you do when you find them that concerns me."  
  
Sonny: "I'll bring Courtney home."  
  
Alexis: "What if Courtney doesn't want to come home? What if A.J. has other plans?"  
  
Sonny: "A.J. won't be in a position to object to anything."  
  
Alexis: "See, and yeah, yeah.That's because you're exhausted, a little bit drunk."  
  
Sonny: "No."  
  
Alexis: "Which is why I can disregard what any other reasonable person would have interpreted as a threat against A.J.'s life."  
  
Sonny: "Things usually end up working the way I want them to, and if they don't, I deal. Either way, it's my problem, not yours. Free to bill me for this. But the problem is, I think you're wasting my time and yours."  
  
Alexis: "So you would rather that I just go across the hall and let you drink yourself into a bigger stupor?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah."  
  
Alexis: "No problem."  
  
Sonny: "All right."  
  
Alexis: "Although, I have one."  
  
Sonny: "What now?"  
  
Alexis: "Intoxication is not an acceptable defense for criminal behavior."  
  
Sonny: "Right. And who says I'm going to break the law?"  
  
Alexis: "Well, then if you're not, then you should want to hear your legal options in this situation. That way, I can swear in court that to the best of my knowledge you had every intention of working out your situation with A.J. in a legal manner."  
  
Sonny: "Alexis, if you want to just say here, why didn't you just say so? Come here."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "We had some great times didn't we?" He asked taking her hands in his.  
  
Alexis: "We sure did! But that's all over now - you're married to Carly, I'm married to Jax and we both have families of our own now."  
  
Jax: "I couldn't agree with you more darling." He replied from the doorway noticing how Sonny and Alexis' hands were entwined.  
  
Alexis: "Jax! You're back!" She exclaimed getting her hands out of Sonny's grasp and walking towards her husband to give him a hug.  
  
Jax: "Is Kristina OK?" He asked kissing Alexis on the cheek making Sonny jealous.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah she's fine.She's been asleep for a few hours now."  
  
Jax: "Good.You know Corinthos? If I'm not mistaken then you're not allowed to be anywhere near Kristina without consent from her guardians, who just happen to be me and my wife."  
  
Sonny: "No one will tell me when I can and can't see my daughter - got it Candy Boy?" He asked seeing red when it came to Jax.  
  
Alexis: "Maybe you should go Sonny?" She replied turning to Sonny.  
  
Sonny: "Alright.Thanks for the trip down memory lane." He replied heading out of the penthouse making Jax wonder what he'd meant with that statement.  
  
Jax: "Why was he here?" He asked as soon as the door slammed shut.  
  
Alexis: "He'd found out about Ric going into business with Grace and me."  
  
Jax: "He's not the only one, and I never dreamt of saying this but I agree with Sonny."  
  
Alexis: "I know that it's pushing the envelope, OK? But Grace kinda talked me into it, and I kinda feel sorry for him. He's misunderstood like."  
  
Jax: ".Sonny?"  
  
Alexis: "I'm not comparing brother with brother!"  
  
Jax: "Really? Alexis.If you're starting to have second thoughts about this marriage of ours then you should tell me!"  
  
Alexis: "I'm NOT having second thoughts alright? I just.I felt sorry for him, OK?"  
  
Jax: "Yeah, I know.That's the one thing that Corinthos is good at - getting women to feel sorry for him. Don't risk your own and Kristina's happiness for that man! He chose Carly over you once before Alexis so there's no guarantee that he won't do it again."  
  
Alexis: "I said that I felt sorry for him, I didn't say that I had forgotten everything that I've been through with him. But the fact of the matter is that Sonny and I share a daughter, Jax! That's not something that can just be erased."  
  
Jax: "I know.Look I'm sorry, OK? It just caught me off guard to see the two of you here together - holding hands I might add!"  
  
Alexis: "Don't start!" She warned him not wanting to get into one of his Sonny speeches again.  
  
Jax: "Ned and Skye have invited us out tomorrow night! At 'Luke's' for some dinner and dancing."  
  
Alexis: "Great! I could need the unwinding!" She exclaimed, as she ventured upstairs to kiss her little girl goodnight.  
  
Chapter 6 - Celebrating  
  
Ric and Alexis were sitting at a table at 'Luke's' going over some legal papers they needed in order for their next rendezvous with District Attorney: Scott Baldwin. Jax, Ned, Skye and Grace were coming later on to celebrate the fact that Kristina was now safe. But what no one knew was that Sonny had found out about this little celebration, and had invited Carly out to 'Luke's' that same evening.  
  
Ric: "Baldwin will crucify our witness on the stand." He sighed not feeling one bit confident about going up against the District Attorney in a few days.  
  
Alexis: "You just make sure that the paperwork is in order, and then I'll take care of Baldwin, OK? I've been up against him before, and you just have to think like him, and then you're fine."  
  
Ric: "I keep on forgetting that you've been doing this longer than I have."  
  
Alexis: ".And I've been up against tougher lawyers than Scott Baldwin, and trust me.Once he shows us his cards we'll be OK. The only problem we have right now is the fact that we don't know what he's planning to do - but we will once the Judge calls the court to order."  
  
Ric: "As much as I hate to admit it then Sonny is right about some things." He suddenly said amazed how talented an attorney Alexis is.  
  
Alexis: "What's that?" She asked removing her glasses from the tip of her nose, as Ric went back in time and told Alexis how Sonny had proclaimed her professional savvy at the time that Jason and Brenda were on trial for the Alcazar murder.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Carly: "Will you hear Ric out? He is a lawyer, and what he knows may help Jason. That's what you want, isn't it?"  
  
Sonny: "What's your idea?"  
  
Ric: "Well, all of the evidence clearly points to Brenda as Alcazar's killer. Jason's an accessory after the fact at best. He could plead out in exchange for his testimony against Brenda. Now, any good attorney worth his salt can go to the D.A., cut a deal, and get the murder charge against Jason dropped. He'll walk with probation on a lesser offence."  
  
Sonny: "So that's your solution? Encourage Jason to testify against his own wife and send her to prison?"  
  
Ric: "Well, they're represented by two totally separate attorneys, are they not?"  
  
Sonny: "Brenda's got Alexis Davis. She's the best there is."  
  
Ric: "Mm-hmm. So why isn't she representing Jason?"  
  
Sonny: "Because she hates him. She thinks that, you know.She blames him for her sister's death."  
  
Ric: "Well, Alexis."  
  
Sonny: "There's no way she's going to represent him, too."  
  
Ric: "Alexis' sole professional interest is going to be the welfare of her client. Now, if you say she's such a great attorney, she's going to turn that case against Jason unless Jason's attorney can find a way to protect him."  
  
Sonny: "Well, I hired Thomas Cassidy."  
  
Ric: "Well, that's fine. I'm sure he'll tell you the very same thing, so." Sonny: "Yeah."  
  
Ric: "But Jason could help himself and possibly even help Brenda if he testifies against her."  
  
Sonny: "And how would that work?"  
  
Ric: "Ahem. All right. If Jason and Brenda are no longer co-defendants, the D.A.'s conspiracy charge falls apart. Look, Brenda can plead temporary insanity. She can plead self-defense. Look, the battered woman's defense has worked very effectively in any number of cases in this jur."  
  
Sonny: "Enough! I don't want to hear what.I.Brenda and Jason will be tried together and they will be found not guilty. End of story."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Ric: "He still cares about you."  
  
Alexis: "I also care about him Ric, but there are other circumstances surrounding my association with your brother. Sonny is the father of my child, and therefore he'll always have a special place in my heart, but that's as far as it goes!"  
  
Ric: "OK."  
  
Alexis: "Look at the time.I've got to get these papers in order before Jax, Ned, Skye and Grace show up!"  
  
Ric: "You're having dinner together here tonight?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.Why don't you join us? To keep Grace company? It would be a huge favor to me, Ric! She might feel a little lonely being the only single when Jax and I are married, and so are Ned and Skye.?"  
  
Ric: "Sure! Who's paying?"  
  
Alexis: "Ned!"  
  
Ric: "Then I'm most definitely staying for dinner!" He exclaimed, as they both gathered their papers just in time for the rest of the gang to make their appearance.  
  
Jax: "Darling." He replied kissing her on the cheek, as he, Ned, Skye and Grace arrived at the table.  
  
Alexis: "Hi.I hope you guys don't mind but I invited Ric to stay and eat with us.?" She replied looking at Grace with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Ric: "Here you go, Grace." He replied getting up, and holding the chair next to his out for her so that she could take a seat.  
  
Grace: "Thanks!" She replied, as Ned, Skye and Jax had also taken a seat.  
  
Jax: "Did you have an interesting day?" He replied placing his hand on top of Alexis' trying to make Ric see that their marriage was for real.  
  
Alexis: "Oh yeah, Ric and I were just going over our next case against Scott Baldwin, and we're as ready as ever."  
  
Skye: "I don't believe the nerve of that guy.?" She replied outraged, as she spotted Sonny and Carly being seated at a nearby table.  
  
Alexis: "What is it Skye.?" She replied right before she spotted who'd just taken a seat.  
  
Ric: "Should I go and ask them to leave?"  
  
Alexis: "NO! Of course not! It's a free country, and if Sonny and Carly are feeling in the mood to eat and dance at 'Luke's' then I'll surely not stand in their way. Besides.I can't keep on avoiding them forever - Port Charles isn't exactly 'The Big Apple'."  
  
Ned: "And why would it bother you that they're here? Sonny is obviously up to his old tricks, and Carly is playing along with him as always!"  
  
Jax: "I've had it!" He exclaimed getting up from his chair before Alexis could catch him.  
  
Alexis: "Jax! Please don't do this." She replied but Jax was long gone, and making his way to the table where Sonny and Carly were sitting.  
  
Sonny: "What can I do for you this evening, Candy Boy?" He asked putting his wineglass up to his lips to take a sip.  
  
Jax: "For starters drop the attitude!" He exclaimed angrily knocking the wineglass out of Sonny's grasp so that the contents ended up all over his face.  
  
Carly: "Oh my God!" She exclaimed.  
  
Sonny: "That's it! Why don't you re-join your wife over there, and leave me the hell alone.?"He exclaimed practically jumping up from his seat.  
  
Jax: "I could say the very same thing back to you, Corinthos! You leave my wife, and Kristina alone or else.?"  
  
Sonny: "Or else what.?!"  
  
Jax: "Or else.You'll be very sorry!"  
  
Luke: "Guys, guys, guys.I don't blame you for fighting over the lovely Natasha, but you've disrupted my place of business! Now.Either you leave or you remain at your tables.?" He replied, as Alexis made her way to stand next to Jax.  
  
Alexis: "Jax.? Why don't we dance before dinner arrives, huh? It might help you unwind, huh?" She asked placing her hand in Jax's, as she led him to the dance floor.  
  
Luke: "You're cool now?" He asked his former best friend.  
  
Sonny: "I'm fine, all right?!" He exclaimed taking a seat next to Carly staring at Jax and Alexis moving towards the dance floor.  
  
Alexis: "Don't pay any attention to Sonny. He wants Kristina back in his life, and he'll do anything."  
  
Jax: "I know.Let's just dance, huh?" He replied, as Alexis willingly went into her best friends embrace, as they swayed to the music of Mandy Moore and Jonathan Foreman performing 'Someday We'll Know'.  
  
'Someday We'll Know', performed by Mandy Moore and Jonathan Foreman  
  
Ninety miles outside Chicago Can't stop driving I don't know why So many questions.I need an answer Two years later you're still on my mind  
  
Whatever happened to Amelia Airheart? Who holds the stars up in the sky? Is true love just once in a lifetime? Did the captain of the Titanic cry?  
  
Chorus 1:  
  
Oh, someday we'll know If love can move a mountain Someday we'll know Why the sky is blue Someday we'll know Why I wasn't meant for you.  
  
Does anybody know the way to Atlantis? What the wind says when she cries? I'm speeding by the place that I met you For the ninety-seventh time.Tonight  
  
(Chorus 1)  
  
Chorus 2:  
  
Someday we'll know Why Sampson loved Dalilah? One day I'll go Dancing on the moon Someday you'll know That I was the one for you.  
  
Open up the world.  
  
I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow Watched the stars crash in the sea If I can ask God just one question Why aren't you here with me tonight?  
  
(Chorus 1)  
  
(Chorus 2)  
  
(A Walk To Remember Soundtrack)  
  
Chapter 7 - Dancing  
  
Alexis: "Thanks for the dance Mr. Jacks!" She exclaimed, as the tunes of the song had faded away.  
  
Jax: "Right back at you Mrs. Jacks!" He exclaimed, as they linked their arms, and ventured back to where Ric, Grace, Ned and Skye were sitting.  
  
Ned: "Looking good." He replied, as Jax and Alexis had taken a seat at the table.  
  
Jax: "Had you expected anything else.?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
Alexis: "Don't start you guys."  
  
Grace: "To avoid the boys getting into a so-called 'pissing contest' I'd like to propose a toast! To the future of Kristina Adela Davis-Corinthos, and here's to her mother remaining happy for the rest of her life too." She replied raising her glass.  
  
Ned, Skye, Jax, Alexis and Ric In Unison: "Here, here!"  
  
Over at the table where Sonny and Carly were sitting, Carly was annoyed by the fact that Sonny couldn't keep his eyes away from Alexis.  
  
Carly: "I thought that we were supposed to have a nice time together Sonny.?"  
  
Sonny: "Well, aren't we?"  
  
Carly: "Having my husband stare at Alexis Davis-Jacks intently isn't exactly what I'd call a 'nice time'!"  
  
Sonny: "What exactly do you want from me? I have a daughter with Alexis, whom I can't see right now! Candy Boy is loving each minute of it because he can keep Kristina away from me, as well as her mother."  
  
Carly: "OK.Wait a minute! Are you angry with Jax because of Kristina or because of Alexis.? Answer me Sonny! Which one is it?!"  
  
Sonny: "Can't we save this conversation for later.?"  
  
Carly: "I'll take that as your way of telling me that I'm right. You still have feelings for Alexis, don't you? Michael, Morgan and I will be staying at the 'Brownstone' where I know I'm loved!" She exclaimed almost running out of 'Luke's'.  
  
Jax: "Seems as if our Don is having some problems on the home front.?"  
  
Alexis: "Jax.?" She sighed not wanting the animosity between Sonny and Jax to get worse than it already was.  
  
Jax: "What? After everything that guy has done to me, and to the women around me I do think that I've got a right to be mad at him!"  
  
Ned: "No one is arguing that Jax! But the matter of fact is that Sonny Corinthos is Kristina's father, and therefore badmouthing the man won't due any good."  
  
Skye: "Ned is right, Jax. You need to concentrate on your life now! You and Alexis are married and are the legal parents of Kristina now! Think about that instead of all the negative stuff that that mobster has inflicted on you."  
  
Suddenly a new song began playing through the speakers at 'Luke's', and Ric asked Grace  
  
Ric: "How about a dance?" He asked extending his hand to her.  
  
Grace: "Sure." She smiled placing her hand in his following him to the dance floor where Ric enveloped Grace in his arms.  
  
Skye: "I think it's love.?" She smiled, as they all watched Ric and Grace dance to the voice of Lonestar and 'Amazed'.  
  
'Amazed', performed by Lonestar  
  
Every time our eyes meet This feeling inside me Is almost more than I can take  
  
Baby when you touch me  
  
I can feel how much you love me And it just blows me away I've never been this close to anyone or anything I can hear your thoughts I can see your dreams  
  
Chorus:  
  
I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side Forever and ever Every little thing that you do Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
The smell of your skin The taste of your kiss The way you whisper in the dark Your hair all around me, baby you surround me You touch everyplace in my heart Oh, it feels like the first time every time I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes  
  
(Chorus X 2)  
  
(Lonestar - Lonely Grill)  
  
As the tunes of the song began to fade away Sonny and Alexis' eyes locked longing for what could have been them if they'd only made some different choices a few years back. Jax could sense that his wife was about to be pulled back into the life of Sonny Corinthos so he placed a hand underneath Alexis' chin, and turned her head towards his where he placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
Alexis: "Jax.? What are you doing?" She asked once their lips were separated.  
  
Skye: "Jax just stopped you from making the mistake of your life."  
  
Alexis: "Sonny is married you guys."  
  
Ned: "So was he the night Kristina was created.!"  
  
Alexis: "That's not fair.!" She exclaimed turning to see if Sonny was still there, and found that he wasn't.  
  
Jax: "Just as well." He replied, as Alexis got up from her chair, and fetched her purse from the table.  
  
Grace: "Are you going somewhere Lex?" She asked, as she and Ric returned to the table.  
  
Alexis: "There's someone I need to see, and set some things straight."  
  
Jax: "Don't do this."  
  
Alexis: "I'll meet you at home, OK?" She replied kissing Jax on the cheek quickly before exiting 'Luke's', and heading towards Harborview Towers or more precisely PH4.  
  
When Alexis got off the elevator on the penthouse floor at the 'Harborview Towers' she was greeted by Johnny faithfully standing guard outside PH4.  
  
Johnny: "Ms. Davis! Mr. Corinthos really isn't up for company tonight."  
  
Alexis: "I know.I just saw Carly taking the kids with her into her car! I need to explain something to him Johnny - it won't take long, OK?"  
  
Johnny: "All right." He replied opening the door for her so that Alexis could enter PH4 where she found Sonny sitting on the couch looking into the fire.  
  
Sonny: "I thought you'd be at home with Candy Boy by now rolling in the sack.?" He replied getting up from the couch to face Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "I left him at 'Luke's' because I need to set some things straight with you!" She exclaimed placing her purse on Sonny's desk before venturing further into the penthouse.  
  
Sonny: "Like what? You're married to Candy Boy, aren't you? You've cut me off from my daughter so I really don't see what we could have to discuss."  
  
Alexis: "Jax is merely trying to protect me, OK? As well as he's trying to protect Kristina. You've got to understand that Jax is very dear to me, and when you badmouth him, you badmouth me as well."  
  
Sonny: "I know that you love Jax as a friend, but we both know that this so- called marriage of yours is a sham!"  
  
Alexis: "Why do you say that?"  
  
Sonny: "Jax married you just in time for the Judge to rule in connection with the legal rights to Kristina.It was just a little too convenient."  
  
Alexis: "Even if I hadn't married Jax then I'm positive about the fact that Judge Farmer would have made that same ruling!"  
  
Sonny: "Really?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes - really!" She exclaimed wanting Sonny to keep on believing that her marriage to Jax was for real.  
  
Sonny: "I realize that I wasn't there for you when Alcazar approached you in the park OK? But that doesn't make me a bad father."  
  
Alexis: "Now you're putting words in my mouth! I've never EVER referred to you as a bad father! The only thing I've said has been that you live dangerously, and that it's nowhere for a child to live."  
  
Sonny: "It's the same thing!" He exclaimed angrily over the lack of contact he'd had with Kristina.  
  
Alexis: "Stop yelling at me OK? You've made some choices in your life that I don't agree with, and that I'll never agree with! Bringing up a child in this penthouse might be an agreeable compromise for Carly, but not for me!"  
  
Sonny: "Why does Carly have to be dragged into this?"  
  
Alexis: "Because she is the mother of two of your children.I don't want to stand in judgment of you Sonny, but you made your bed a while back, and now all you've got to do is to go ahead and lie in it! You've got two sons; Michael and Morgan. It's true that Kristina is your first-born, but she's also the one child that could get out from under this 'organization' - please don't stand in the way of that."  
  
Sonny: "It's already a known fact that Kristina is my daughter! You even named her after my mother."  
  
Alexis: "I named her after two people, who'd fought tremendous odds.Don't read anymore into this!"  
  
Sonny: "This whole thing reeks of Jax's involvement!"  
  
Alexis: "Jax doesn't have anything to do with this, OK? I made the choice to sleep with you."  
  
Sonny: ".To make love with me."  
  
Alexis: "Whatever! As a result of that night I became pregnant. It wasn't planned, and it certainly wasn't something I desired at the time. But then you faked your 'death', and then to top it all off you came to my hospital bed after your 'return', and swore to 'break me'.Do you remember that?" She asked, as they both flashed back to that awful point in their lives.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "For more than two years, you claimed to be my friend. And fortunate for me, you were also my lawyer, so you can't use whatever I told you against me. Otherwise, it will be violation of attorney-client privilege, and I will have you disbarred. I will retaliate, I know your weaknesses, and I know how to break you. And I'll do it without a second thought. Let's go."  
  
*** FLASHBACK *** Sonny: "I was hurt, and I was upset over the DNA results, which Ned doctored to make him the father of Kristina."  
  
Alexis: "If he hadn't done that do you really believe that Kristina would be alive today? Luis Alcazar wanted you dead, just like Lorenzo wanted you dead!"  
  
Sonny: "So I should thank Ned for keeping my girls away from me.?" He asked making Alexis take notice.  
  
Alexis: "What do you mean 'your girls'?"  
  
Chapter 8 - The Promise  
  
Alexis: "Answer me Sonny! What did you mean?"  
  
Sonny: "Just that when I found out about Kristina being my daughter I fantasized about buying her stuff, taking her to Central Park - you know.Normal fatherly stuff."  
  
Alexis: "You will be able to see Kristina."  
  
Sonny: "Yeah, when? When she's old enough to make her own decisions? I want to spend time with her now! I want to see her grow up! Can't you understand that?"  
  
Alexis: "I do understand Sonny, but as I've said before then you chose this life, and it's also this life that's the reason why Judge Farmer didn't award us shared custody! You're a dangerous man, who lives a dangerous life. I'm not about to send my daughter into that life too.I've suffered far too many losses due to your life, and I'm not about to lose my daughter to it, as I lost her namesake to it."  
  
Sonny: "So my lifestyle is your biggest problem with me?"  
  
Alexis: "Partly: yes!"  
  
Sonny: "What's that supposed to mean.?"  
  
Alexis: "There were a lot of reasons why I decided to keep Kristina a secret from you. But your way of living was the biggest factor!" She explained, as she thought back to the evening she'd talked to Ned about the father of her child.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "You need to understand that I know him much better than you do, Ned. And despite what you think, he does have a sense of honor and commitment, and he fiercely protects the people that he considers his family."  
  
Ned: "He controls the people he considers his family. There's a difference between control and love. He's back with Carly again, isn't he? So where does that leave you?"  
  
Alexis: "I don't want to have this conversation right now. You wanted to talk; I talked; now you got to go. I mean it."  
  
Ned: "I know something is bothering you, Alexis, and I know it has to do with Sonny. You know, underneath Sonny's charm and heart-of-gold persona is a man who preys on the weakness of others. I mean, look at Jason. He uses my cousin to kill people."  
  
Alexis: "You don't have proof of that."  
  
Ned: "Thank God, because I don't know what would happen to my family if Jason ever went to prison for murder? But that's what he does.On Sonny's orders. Think about it. Sonny took a brain-damaged boy and turned him into a hit man."  
  
Alexis: "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Ned: "Because for the first time in a long time, you seem to be listening to me. Jason is back and soon he'll be taking orders from Sonny again, and all the people who defy him, who inconvenience him, will start to disappear. That's what Sonny does. That's the man you claim to be your friend."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "Ned had an angle from day-one, and that was to keep me away from the persons, who matters most to me."  
  
Alexis: "Persons.?"  
  
Sonny: "I haven't exactly been upfront with you Alexis."  
  
Alexis: "There's a shocker!" She sarcastically replied, as Sonny advanced towards her so that they only stood three or four feet apart. Sonny: "When I came to you after Carly had returned to Port Charles I didn't come for the reasons you thought at the time."  
  
Alexis: "What do you mean.?" She asked eying him sceptically.  
  
Sonny: "I told you that I still loved Carly, but at the same time I needed you to tell me that you needed me."  
  
Alexis: "Excuse me.?" She asked trying to go back in time to remember what exactly had been said that day.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "So what are you thinking right now?"  
  
Alexis: "I'm thinking that there are so many thoughts at the same time that it's just too hard to pick just one."  
  
Sonny: "OK, so what do you want me to do?"  
  
Alexis: "Let's just be honest with each other."  
  
Sonny: "Well, I'm trying to be honest. I'm trying, you know, to respect what's between us and take you into consideration."  
  
Alexis: "I guess there's just a bunch of 'I don't knows'. I'm feeling a little embarrassed because I'm used to being in control of my feelings and I'm really not. But I will be once the dust settles. What I do know is that I care about you deeply and."  
  
Sonny: "Alexis, I respect you. I'll do whatever you want."  
  
Alexis: "Thank you."  
  
Sonny: "OK, just so I'm clear, you're still my lawyer?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes."  
  
Sonny: "All right. Because, you know, if that's a problem.?"  
  
Alexis: "No."  
  
Sonny: "I can get somebody else. They're not going to be as good as you are, nobody can be, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."  
  
Alexis: "You're not, you don't. I mean, you won't."  
  
Sonny: "All right."  
  
Alexis: "I'm not giving up. I'm just breathing. Go home and be with your wife. I'm fine."  
  
Sonny: "All right."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "When you told me to go home, and to be with Carly - I took that as you letting me know that you didn't want 'us'!"  
  
Alexis: "Why didn't you say so? I've been going around for years now thinking that that 'one night stand' was pure sex for you!"  
  
Sonny: "I experienced heaven with you that night Alexis, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I thought it was what you wanted." He replied turning around, and walking to the fireplace to stare into the fire.  
  
Alexis merely looked at Sonny, and his profile, as she fought her own emotions whether or not to go to him, and tell him the truth - finally. Alexis slowly walked up to Sonny, stopping right behind him taking a deep breath before placing her hands on his shoulders and resting her head on his back.  
  
Alexis: "I feel the same way." She softly replied, as Sonny turned around from the fireplace and stared into Alexis' soft eyes.  
  
Sonny: "You do.?" He asked placing his hands on Alexis' shoulders.  
  
Alexis: "Deep down - I've always felt like that!" She exclaimed with teary eyes, as Sonny ever so softly placed his lips on Alexis' waiting for a reaction. He didn't have to wait that long because suddenly Alexis' arms gathered themselves around Sonny's neck pressing her body against his.  
  
Sonny: "You sure.?"  
  
Alexis: "I haven't been more sure of anything else in my life except for Kristina." She smiled, as their lips once more connected through a passionate kiss.  
  
Sonny: "I love you." He moaned, as he placed small kisses up and down Alexis' throat.  
  
Alexis: "I love you too." She replied, taking Sonny's chin in her hand looking mesmerized into Sonny's brown eyes before their lips made instant contact once more.  
  
Sonny suddenly separated their lip lock, and bent down, and lifted Alexis up in his embrace supporting her back with one arm, and her legs with the other arm.  
  
Sonny: "Let's make some magic.?"  
  
Alexis: "It would be my pleasure." She replied softly kissing him on the lips before Sonny ventured into his bedroom with Alexis in his arms where they would make love for the duration of the night to the voice of Vanessa Williams singing 'Save The Best For Last'.  
  
'Save The Best For Last', performed by Vanessa Williams  
  
Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
  
I see the passion in your eyes  
  
Sometimes it's all a big surprise  
  
'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish  
  
You'd tell me this was love  
  
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned  
  
But somehow it's enough  
  
Chorus:  
  
And now we're standing face to face  
  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
  
You go and save the best for last  
  
All of the nights you came to me  
  
When some silly girl had set you free  
  
You wondered how you'd make it through  
  
I wondered what was wrong with you  
  
'Cause how could you give your love to someone else  
  
And share your dreams with me  
  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
  
Is the one thing you can't see  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
  
Is the one thing you can't see  
  
Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
  
You go and save the best for last  
  
You went and saved the best for last  
  
(Vanessa Williams - In Love)  
  
Many hours later Sonny and Alexis were lying in spoon with Sonny behind Alexis with his arms entwined around her stomach somehow sensing that something in there needed protection.  
  
Sonny: "Thank you for making me the happiest man alive." He whispered into Alexis' ear.  
  
Alexis: "You've very welcome." She replied sleepily with closed eyes, as she rubbed Sonny's forearms happy to be back together with the man of her dreams. Sonny: "You OK?"  
  
Alexis: "Never been better." She replied, as they both fell asleep blissfully aware of their happiness.  
  
Chapter 9 - Goodbye  
  
A few days later Alexis was working in her office when Jax entered looking worried. Alexis knew that this had to do with what she'd told him yesterday evening. Alexis had come right out of the bush, and told her 'husband' that Kristina's parents would give it a go - meaning of course that she and Sonny were going to give their love a chance to blossom. Jax had taken the news rather hard raving on Alexis about how she could be so naïve to think that Sonny wanted her, and not just a pass to see Kristina whenever he desired. Jax had then stormed out of the penthouse leaving Alexis to wonder if she'd made the right choice by having dragged Jax into this to start with. Therefore she was very surprised by seeing Jax enter her office.  
  
Jax: "Hi." He replied sitting down in a chair opposite Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "Hey yourself.Are you OK?"  
  
Jax: "Are you sure that you want to do this?"  
  
Alexis: "Meaning.?"  
  
Jax: "Giving Corinthos a free pass to Krissy?"  
  
Alexis: "Jax." She sighed getting up from her chair, and walking to the window to stare out.  
  
Jax: "If Corinthos has been so deeply in love with you ever since your night together in 2002 then why didn't he approach you then? And why did he marry Carly? And why didn't he offer shared custody to you instead of insisting on sole custody?" Alexis turned around from the window, and braced herself for a very long explanation on her part about the man she loved.  
  
Alexis: "Jax.We were both scared in 2002 - we didn't know where the road would end, and honestly I didn't want to know! Because of the dangers surrounding his life, and I know that they won't be gone just because I want them to but I'm going to give 'us' a chance. He married Carly because he didn't think he was capable of loving another woman, and he didn't think that he deserved to.Lastly he wanted to hurt me like I'd hurt him by asking for sole custody of Kristina, but as we all know that didn't work out."  
  
Jax: "Exactly! Which makes my point even more: with you living together with Sonny at PH4 he'll have unlimited access to Krissy, and will have the opportunity to shut me out!"  
  
Alexis: "How many times do I have to repeat myself? You won't be shut out, OK? I won't let Sonny control me that way! I'm NOT Carly, OK? Sonny doesn't have a say in who I see or don't see.You're my dearest friend Jax, and of course you'll see my daughter.Please don't fight me on this Jax.I couldn't stand to lose you too."  
  
Jax: "Hey.I promise that you're not going to lose me, OK? You just surprised me the other night with this news! You and Sonny? I don't think that anyone in Port Charles could have foreseen that one, huh?"  
  
Alexis: "I love him Jax! I actually think that I've always loved him. I wanted someone to come into my life, and sweep me off my feet." Jax eyed her skeptically saying  
  
Jax: "Really? You don't look the part."  
  
Alexis: "I know.But in my heart that's always been a secret dream of mine.And I know that the media will have a field day writing about this, but Jax.Kristina deserves to get to know her real father, and I deserve to have Sonny!"  
  
Jax: "You deserve much more than Sonny! But if he's the one for you then I wish you all the best in the world, and I'm going to hold you to your promise - that little girl means the world to me."  
  
Alexis: "I promise Jax - you won't be shut out of her life, OK?"  
  
Jax: "OK!" He exclaimed, as the two friends embraced each other.  
  
Alexis: "We're OK now?"  
  
Jax: "Of course we are.I only want you to be happy."  
  
Alexis: "Thanks." She replied hugging him tight once more before backing out of their embrace.  
  
Jax: "So where is Sonny?"  
  
Alexis: "He's visiting Carly - he wants to be the one telling her, and not the papers. It's after all the only right thing to do." Jax: "I suppose.But just watch your back, OK?"  
  
Alexis: "What do you mean.?"  
  
Jax: "I enjoyed Carly's company years back when we built up 'Club 101' together, but when you take something from her you'd better watch out! She turns into an animal if she thinks you took something that's hers! And a husband would be classified as hers."  
  
Alexis: "I will be careful, OK? But right now I need to get through these files if I want to help Ric out when we go up against Baldwin!"  
  
Jax: "I can take a hint.Bye!" He replied kissing her softly on the cheek, before venturing out the door.  
  
Alexis: "Bye." She smiled before going behind her desk to sit down and get some papers done.  
  
The door to Alexis' office opened a little while later, and Grace popped her head inside replying  
  
Grace: "Knock, knock."  
  
Alexis: "Hey.Come on in!" She exclaimed looking up from her papers before removing her glasses from the tip of her nose.  
  
Grace: "Did it go well.?" She asked taking a seat in the chair Jax had vacated.  
  
Alexis: "It went as well as it could have gone - you've been pretty quiet about my news ever since I told you, which is so not you! What do you think?"  
  
Grace: "I just want you to be happy, and if Sonny can ensure that - then I'm all for it!"  
  
Alexis: "You're not usually this positive - could this be the influence of Ric?"  
  
Grace: "Maybe Ric has made me see what kind of a man Sonny is beneath the steel, and controlling manor! I now believe that he does care about you deeply, and what he put you through during the trial he did because he was hurt. But you've still got some healing, and dealing to do."  
  
Alexis: "I know.And that's going to happen at the same time, as we're both going to connect with our little girl."  
  
Grace: "That's good.I'm really happy for you Lex, and I do mean that!"  
  
Alexis: "I know you do.I just have this strange feeling in my gut that something's about to happen - and it isn't good!"  
  
Grace: "What do you mean.?"  
  
Alexis: "I don't know.It's just a feeling! But I'll bet that it's only my imagination playing games with my mind."  
  
Grace: "You're probably right!" She smiled exiting the office knowing that Alexis probably had a lot of stuff to think about.  
  
Alexis walked to the window wondering if her feeling that something was about to go wrong was for real or just indigestion? Alexis could finally feel a pair of familiar arms around her waist, and knew immediately whom they belonged to: Sonny.  
  
Sonny: "Hey."  
  
Alexis: "Hi." She replied turning around in his arms knowing that it must have been hard telling Carly that their marriage was over.  
  
Sonny: "As you can probably guess it didn't go well!" He exclaimed sitting down on the desk, as Alexis stood in front of him between his legs.  
  
Alexis: "What happened.?"  
  
Sonny: "Well.After I'd told her, Michael came home with Leticia, and Carly of course began ranting and raving right in front of him. I'll tell you - I'm this close to asking for sole custody of both Michael and Morgan." He replied holding two fingers no more than a millimeter from each other.  
  
Alexis: "So it didn't go well.?"  
  
Sonny: "That must be this years understatement.I just don't get why she has to subject Michael to all of this.?"  
  
Alexis: "That's pretty clear.She wants him to witness his father being 'mean' to his mother! Carly is very smart when she wants someone to feel sorry for her - even if this someone is her son."  
  
Sonny: "You're right.Makes me wonder if her accident was staged or real.?"  
  
Alexis: "I'd go with option (A) if I were you!"  
  
Sonny: Come again.?"  
  
Alexis: "Jax discovered when Carly returned that her accident had a lot of gaps that would have made it a real accident! Sonny - she wanted her husband back, and she got her wish."  
  
Sonny: "Hey, hey, hey.Not anymore!" He explained taking Alexis' face in his hands before capturing her lips in a scorching kiss.  
  
Alexis: "This would be a perfect time for some soft music." She mumbled around Sonny's mouth, and she got her wish because Sonny pushed on a button and the voice of Tim McGraw sang 'My Best Friend'.  
  
'My Best Friend', performed by Tim McGraw  
  
I've never had no one That I could count on I've been let down so many times I was tired of hurtin'  
  
So tired of searchin'  
  
Til you walked into my life  
  
It was a feelin' I'd never known And for the first time, I didn't feel alone  
  
Chorus 1:  
  
You're more than a lover There could never be another To make me feel the way you do Oh, we just get closer I fall in love all over Everytime I look at you  
  
Chorus 2:  
  
I don't know where I'd be Without you here with me Life with you makes perfect sense You're my best friend You're my best friend, oh yeah  
  
You stand by me And you believe in me Like nobody ever has When my world goes crazy You're right there to save me You make me see how much I have And I still tremble when we touch And oh the look in your eyes When we make love  
  
(Chorus 1)  
  
(Chorus 2)  
  
You're my best friend  
  
(Chorus 1)  
  
(Chorus 2)  
  
You're my best friend You're my best friend (Tim McGraw)  
  
Chapter 10 - The Hit & Run  
  
The next day Alexis and Ric had just begun their trial downtown against Scott Baldwin, and had just won round one when they'd gotten their client released on bail. Ric and Alexis were walking together out of the building.  
  
Ric: "So how are things going with my brother?"  
  
Alexis: "Just fine.Actually it's not him I'm worried about!"  
  
Ric: "Then who?"  
  
Alexis: "Carly! Usually she'd make her presence known as well as her opinion about Sonny, Kristina, me and the whole situation but not once has she showed up!"  
  
Ric: "I'd call it a blessing!" He grinningly replied.  
  
Alexis: "Stop it.I've had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that something awful would happen, and I'm worried!"  
  
Ric: "Whatever it is I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough. Besides.Carly can't do anything to you and Sonny, right? You and Sonny share a child together Alexis, and no matter what Carly does she won't be able to undo that!"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.You're right! Listen: I think I'll walk back to the office?"  
  
Ric: "Then I'll walk with you.?" He offered, but Alexis needed to walk by herself to get some thinking done so she replied  
  
Alexis: "Thanks for the offer but I really need to be by myself - I'll see you, OK?"  
  
Ric: "OK - see you." He replied kissing her on the cheek quickly before walking towards his car to drive to the office.  
  
Alexis ventured into the park to make a shortcut to the office, and then also because she loved to watch the children play with their parents there. She thought back to the year: 2002 after Carly had moved back in with Sonny, and had practically 'ordered' Alexis to find another place to live.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "I'm touched by your concern, but it's misplaced. I like this apartment."  
  
Carly: "Yeah, it certainly was convenient for staying close to Sonny and dropping by at a moment's notice, camping out in his living room, but those days are over, Alexis."  
  
Alexis: "I'm sure you think so."  
  
Carly: "No, I know so. You see, at this point, you're just an embarrassment to Sonny. You're that one-night stand that just refuses to go away. And let's face it, he's got what he wants now and he really doesn't have any more time to throw you any more scraps."  
  
Alexis: "Then why are you so threatened, Carly?"  
  
Carly: "I am just trying to do you a favor and point out the obvious since you somehow seem to have missed the fact that Sonny and I are back together. And then you show up uninvited and interrupt us in a.Well, let's just call it an intimate moment.And you stand there at the door like a lovesick teenager, yammering on about something that you could have easily left on his answering machine. But I guess you can't take a hint. It's all right, though, because I guess you saw it with your own eyes. Sonny's mine."  
  
Alexis: "I'm sure that he would appreciate you talking about him like he's a piece of property. We all know how he loves to be treated like chattel. Let's let him decide, shall we?"  
  
Carly: "Oh, let's. Because Sonny loves me and I love him and we are back together now, and you are on the outside looking in."  
  
Alexis: "Like you were looking in, Carly, the night you drove your car off a cliff? Did you get all the attention that you were craving, that incredibly desperate, transparent cry for sympathy?"  
  
Carly: "Like I've said it before, I hope you really enjoyed that one night with Sonny in his bed because you will never find your way back there again. There's no room because I am there now."  
  
Alexis: "Termagant."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "Carly has never really known how to be subtle, but this is not at all like her! She's usual very visible when she thinks I've taken something of hers. Especially when it comes to Sonny, whom she considers to be hers." She thought to herself, as she continued to walk through the park seeing a couple of children playing football with their parents, which started a whole new set of memories, which centered around Sonny's adopted son: Michael.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Carly: "It was always up to me to.To accept a half-explanation or none at all. Look, I won't do that where my child is concerned."  
  
Alexis: "Do you think it's a good idea to use Michael to hold over Sonny's head?"  
  
Carly: "Look, don't imply that I'm using my child."  
  
Alexis: "Aren't you?"  
  
Carly: "Then why don't I just go ahead and sign over the adoption papers, give myself a permanent tie to Sonny? I don't want to use Michael, and that is why I waited. I just don't see a point for you to adopt a child if you're going to be leaving his mother."  
  
Sonny: "Michael needs to know he can count on me."  
  
Carly: "He does."  
  
Sonny: "Yet it has to be legal. That way there isn't any question. I don't want to be a stepfather or someone Michael used to know. I don't want to disappear like his room in my penthouse or the 50 other places he's lived since he was born. Listen to me, OK? You've been great with Michael. Even when you were dead wrong, you were fighting for him, and that's what I'm trying to do. He matters more than our divorce, more than all the ways we could wreck each other. OK? So all I'm saying is you may be, you know, a little selfish, I'm selfish, but not about Michael. We cannot be. I want to be his father because it's what he needs."  
  
Carly: "He needs more than that. I want you to call off the divorce. You can have what you want if I can have what I want. OK?"  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis had now reached the end of the park, and walked across the street just as she could hear a car engine being fired up. The only thing she registered was a black BMW coming at her in full speed before everything went black.  
  
In the meantime Sonny was at Carly's spending some time with his kids - Michael was the only one, who was available for him because Morgan was napping.  
  
Sonny: "How do you feel about Alexis, Michael?"  
  
Michael: "She's cool like auntie Courtney.Her daughter is cute!"  
  
Sonny: "Have you met Kristina? When?"  
  
Michael: "Me and Leticia met her at the Supermarket! Alexis gave me a Big Brother present, but mommy threw it out in the trash when we came home."  
  
Sonny: "What did Alexis get you.?"  
  
Michael: "Something really cool! A baseball cap with the 'Yankees' slogan on! Why did mommy take it away from me, daddy?"  
  
Sonny: "I don't know son - I'll go into the kitchen and talk to your mommy, OK?"  
  
Michael: "OK daddy!" He exclaimed, as Sonny got up from the couch, and walked into the kitchen to confront Carly, who was on the phone with a mystery man.  
  
Carly: "Just tell me if it was successful?"  
  
Voice: "It was successful Mrs. Corinthos - Ms. Davis won't be making any more trouble for you anymore!"  
  
Carly: "And that's for sure?"  
  
Voice: "Let's just say that your husband won't want to stay by her side for one second after one glance at her."  
  
Carly: "That's exactly what I wanted to hear! Thanks!" She exclaimed, as they both hung up. As Carly turned around she spotted Sonny standing in the door opening.  
  
Sonny: "What was that all about?" Carly: "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
Sonny: "Since 'Just tell me if it was successful?' - what is it exactly that needed to be successful Carly? Planning on someone's demise already?"  
  
Carly: "Don't be so melodramatic Sonny - I've been doing some business with an indoor decorator, and I needed to know if our latest project had been successful!"  
  
Sonny: "An indoor decorator? Carly? You hate decorating! You'd rather die than find ways to decorate a room with!"  
  
Carly: "I put 'Club 101' together via a decorator so that does make me pretty competent - thank you!" She exclaimed angrily.  
  
Sonny: "Sorry.If that's what makes you happy! I actually needed to talk to you about something else. Michael just told me something that's troubling me!"  
  
Carly: "What's that?"  
  
Sonny: "Something about Alexis having given him a Big Brother present that you've thrown in the trash - how come?"  
  
Carly: "How come I threw it out? Maybe because your mistress has no business buying items for MY son!"  
  
Sonny: "She was merely trying to make Michael happy about his little sister!"  
  
Carly: "Half little sister!"  
  
Sonny: "My God! Have you always been this cold or have I just had blinders on? Alexis is only trying to make Michael comfortable around her! Something you'd been planning on doing with Kristina if we'd."  
  
Carly: "Stayed together? Yeah: don't remind me, OK?" She replied turning around, as Sonny's cell phone rang.  
  
Sonny: "Yeah!" He answered the phone, as a ragged voice said  
  
Voice: "Boss? It's Ms. Davis!"  
  
Sonny: "Johnny is that you? What's happened?"  
  
Johnny: "Ms. Davis decided to walk home, and I was following her like you'd ordered me to but suddenly she was gone."  
  
Sonny: "What are you saying Johnny? Has she been kidnapped by my enemies?"  
  
Johnny: "No Boss! She's at 'General Hospital'."  
  
Sonny: "Why?"  
  
Johnny: "A few minutes after I'd lost her out of my sight I heard a car speeding up, and then a lot of people began screaming. When I'd made it through the crowd I found Ms. Davis face down on the road bleeding severely."  
  
Sonny: "My God!" He exclaimed making Carly full of joy over having beaten her rival.  
  
Johnny: "I'm very sorry Boss!"  
  
Sonny: "I'll be right there." He replied turning off his cell phone charging through the kitchen into the livingroom where Michael was, and just ran out the house not even stopping to say goodbye to Michael because he knew he had to get to 'General Hospital' and Alexis.  
  
Chapter 11 - The Heartfelt Awakening  
  
At 'General Hospital' Alexis had been placed in a room where she'd been hooked up to different machines, which measured her vital stats. Jax, Grace, Ric, Ned and Skye were sitting in the waiting room waiting for Tony Jones to emerge from Alexis' room to give them an update on her condition.  
  
Grace: "Who would do something like this to Lex? She was happy, and now she's lying in that bed fighting for her life."  
  
Skye: "I can name one." She whispered under her breath immediately thinking of Carly.  
  
Ned: "Now Skye.We don't know if the driver of the car was Carly! It might as well be a drunk driver."  
  
Skye: "Oh, please Ned.Alexis has moved in with Carly's soon-to-be ex- husband! The only thing that makes sense is that Carly either drove the car or had someone do it for her." Ric: "Well.In any case that's for the PCPD to figure out! Let's leave the detective work to the police, OK? And let's just all concentrate on Alexis getting better?"  
  
Grace: "Ric is right, you guys.Alexis' health is what matters right now!" She exclaimed, as they all turned to watch Sonny come running down the hallway.  
  
Jax: "Corinthos!" He acknowledged the man Alexis had chosen to be with.  
  
Sonny: "Yeah.Any word?" He asked frantically.  
  
Grace: "Dr. Jones is still in with Lex."  
  
Sonny: "OK."  
  
Grace: "Hey.I'm sure she'll be OK! Lex is a very tough woman!"  
  
Suddenly the door into Alexis' room opened up and Tony and Bobbie joined the gang in the waiting room, who wanted answers.  
  
Sonny: "How is she Dr.?"  
  
Tony: "Mrs. Jacks is OK - considering she's just been involved in a hit and run. She's got a battered face, and her body is covered in bruises. I've given her some pain medication, and now we're just waiting for her to wake up. Jax.? May I speak to you in private for a minute?"  
  
Jax: "Sure Tony!" He exclaimed following Tony down the hall so that the others couldn't overhear them.  
  
Tony: "I don't know if you were aware of this but your wife."  
  
Jax: "What about Alexis?"  
  
Tony: "She was pregnant at the time of the hit and run."  
  
Jax: "Was?"  
  
Tony: "Yeah, unfortunately she lost the baby, but that's not strange seeing as she was merely one week into her pregnancy!"  
  
Jax: "Oh my God." He replied putting his hands in front of his face sighing.  
  
Sonny: "Listen to me Johnny: I want the person responsible for this 'paralyzed' - got it?"  
  
Johnny: "I understand!"  
  
Sonny: "Good." He exclaimed, as Johnny exited the hospital and Sonny re- joined the gang just as Jax and Tony returned.  
  
Tony: "I have to go in, and check on Mrs. Jacks once more before I can allow any visitors, and I'll only permit one visitor at the time, OK?"  
  
Jax: "That's fine, Dr.!"  
  
Tony: "OK - excuse me please." He replied entering the room Alexis was in once more.  
  
Bobbie: "Tony? She's starting to wake up."  
  
Tony: "Good." He replied heading towards the bed so that he stood next to Alexis when she finally opened her eyes.  
  
Alexis: "What happened.?" She asked after having slowly opened her eyes.  
  
Tony: "Alexis? You were involved in a hit and run, but you're OK! We've got you hooked up to some machines, and we're giving you some pain medications for the injuries you took in the accident."  
  
Alexis: "What aren't you saying Dr.?" She asked knowing that he was leaving something out.  
  
Tony: "Alexis.I don't know if you even knew this before the accident, but you were pregnant - 1 week to be exact!" He explained with sad eyes.  
  
Alexis: "I was pregnant.? You mean.?" She asked with a raspy voice.  
  
Tony: "Unfortunately you lost the baby - I'm so very sorry Alexis."  
  
Alexis: "Oh God!" She exclaimed putting her hands up in front of her face in a way of hiding her feelings from Tony and Bobbie. Outside in the waiting room Jax and Sonny were only left because Ric, Grace, Ned and Skye had gone home considering they couldn't do more for Alexis.  
  
Jax: "Listen! Tony just told me that Alexis was pregnant at the time of the accident."  
  
Sonny: "What?"  
  
Jax: "She was 1 week pregnant when she got hit by the car."  
  
Sonny: "My God!"  
  
Jax: "I'll head on home since you'll probably be the one she'll want to see.Take care of her, OK?" He replied extending his hand to Sonny, which took a lot of guts seeing how much they hated each other.  
  
Sonny: "I will!" He exclaimed shaking hands with him right before Jax exited the hospital, and left Sonny alone with his shattered dreams.  
  
Bobbie: "Tony has just given Alexis a sedative, as she was very upset upon learning that her baby had died. You can go on in, and sit with her if you'd like.?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah, I'd like that!" He exclaimed passing Tony on his way into the room.  
  
Tony: "Sonny Corinthos and Alexis Davis-Jacks - who would have thought it?"  
  
Bobbie: "They've always been very close, and hopefully Alexis will let him in when she has to mourn the death of her baby. I saw what kind of hell she went through when Kristina was in NICU, and I can tell you this: I've never seen a more brave woman go through it than Alexis!" She exclaimed, as the two former spouses walked away together to give Sonny and Alexis some quiet time together.  
  
When Sonny entered the room, he spotted Alexis lying in the bed with bruises covering her face, and hooked up to multiple machines. This wasn't the Alexis he had been with this morning. The Alexis he'd woken up with was a vibrant beautiful woman, and nothing like this fragile bruised woman, whom he was watching take slow, steady breaths.  
  
Sonny walked to the side of the bed Alexis was lying in, and pulled a chair up next to it. He took a seat on the chair before enveloping Alexis' hands within his before speaking from his heart.  
  
Sonny: "You know what? This wasn't how our life was supposed to be. We were supposed to enjoy our next pregnancy together, and not mourn the death of our second child. But we have to remember that we've still got Kristina along with the chance of making another child sometime down the line. I love you Lex, and I'm going to do just that until the end of time." He replied kissing her knuckles before placing his head on Alexis' lap, where he fell asleep.  
  
A little while later the door opened, and Sonny immediately looked up, and spotted Johnny, who signaled to him to meet him outside the room.  
  
Sonny: "I'll be right back baby." He replied kissing Alexis softly on the forehead before heading out to where Johnny was.  
  
Johnny: "Boss? I figured out who drove the car, which struck Mrs. Jacks!"  
  
Sonny: "Tell me!"  
  
Johnny: "It was Gordon Kelly."  
  
Sonny: ".The contract killer.?"  
  
Johnny: "Yep! Max and I roughened him up a bit, and afterwards he was very charitable with information, but you won't like it.!"  
  
Sonny: "And why is that?"  
  
Johnny: "Kelly said that the person, who hired him was."  
  
Sonny: "Stop stalling Johnny.Who hired Kelly?"  
  
Johnny: "Carly!"  
  
Sonny: "Come again.?"  
  
Johnny: "Mrs. Corinthos hired Kelly - it's evident when looking where he got his money from, and Kelly has an habit of taping his meetings with clients, and it's 100 % Carly on the tape."  
  
Sonny: "My God!" He sighed heavily.  
  
Johnny: "What do you want done?"  
  
Sonny: "Make Kelly disappear! I don't want him bothering anyone anymore! And I'll personally take care of Carly!" He said his voice becoming filled with steel.  
  
Johnny: "Got it!" He exclaimed exiting the hospital, as Sonny returned to Alexis' room.  
  
Sonny: "Well baby.Now all I need is for you to wake up." He replied placing his head on Alexis' lap once more falling asleep together with the woman he was destined to be with.  
  
'From This Moment On', performed by Shania Twain  
  
(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse. I will love you with every beat of my heart.)  
  
From this moment life has begun From this moment you are the one Right beside you is where I belong From this moment on  
  
From this moment I have been blessed I live only for your happiness And for your love I'd give my last breath From this moment on  
  
I give my hand to you with all my heart Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start You and I will never be apart My dreams came true because of you  
  
Chorus:  
  
From this moment as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this There is nothing I wouldn't give From this moment on  
  
You're the reason I believe in love And you're the answer to my prayers from up above All we need is just the two of us My dreams came true because of you  
  
(Chorus X 2)  
  
(Shania Twain - Come On Over)  
  
Chapter 12 - Anger Management  
  
A few days later Alexis had been released from 'General Hospital', and she and Sonny had just arrived to a quiet 'PH4'.  
  
Alexis: "Where is Kristina?" She asked walking to the couch to sit down.  
  
Sonny: "She's spending a few days with Grace!" He exclaimed pouring a glass of water for Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "Excuse me.?" She asked not understanding why Sonny wouldn't want Kristina to be home when her mother was.  
  
Sonny: "Here you go." He replied handing her a glass of water, which she accepted staring at the man in front of her in amazement.  
  
Alexis: "What gave you the right to decide whether or not my child should be home when I was released from the hospital?" Sonny: "Lex.You've just lost a child, and you need time to recuperate without Kristina demanding your attention 24/7!"  
  
Alexis: "Has it ever occurred to you that I might have a clue as to what I'm doing? Maybe I need to be kept busy because then it takes my mind of what happened a few days ago?"  
  
Sonny: "You need your rest!" He stubbornly replied.  
  
Alexis: "You DO NOT tell me what I need - got it? I know what I need and what I don't need! And what I don't need is you controlling me like some."  
  
Sonny: "Go on!" He urged her angrily.  
  
Alexis: ".Like some tyrant!"  
  
Sonny: "You're calling me a tyrant?!" He asked amazed that the woman he loved would call him something like that.  
  
Alexis: "What else would you call a man, who tells you what to do, how to feel and how to behave?"  
  
Sonny: "I would call it someone who cares very much about you, and someone who sat by your bedside watching your bruises fade away."  
  
Alexis: "So now it's also my fault that I got hit by a car or what?" She asked angrily standing up from the couch.  
  
Sonny: "Why the hell do you think Johnny was there? If you'd just taken him with you, or just had gone in the car with him."  
  
Alexis: "You're actually blaming our child's death on me?" She asked with teary eyes.  
  
Sonny: "Of course not!"  
  
Alexis: "Did it ever occur to you that it was because of you I was hit by that car? Couldn't it be one of your enemies fault? Or is that so out of line to think?"  
  
Sonny: "That's precisely why you should have taken Johnny with you!" He yelled angrily.  
  
Alexis: "I needed to be by myself, OK? I had a lot of stuff to think about, and I wasn't about to be cooped up in some car, or walk beside Johnny when doing just that!"  
  
Sonny: "You have to know that.?" He was interrupted by Johnny knocking on the door exclaiming  
  
Johnny: "Boss?!"  
  
Alexis: "Well.I wouldn't want to keep you from your 'precious' business!" She exclaimed running upstairs to get away from the man she loved with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Sonny: "DAMN!" He exclaimed heading towards the door, and when he opened it he found Johnny holding onto Carly.  
  
Carly: "Will you tell this bodyguard of yours to let go of me?" She asked trying to get out of Johnny's grasp.  
  
Sonny: "What's going on here?" He asked, as Johnny dragged Carly into the penthouse.  
  
Johnny: "Max and I found Mrs. Corinthos on her way out of the country, and I thought you'd might want to talk to her first."  
  
Sonny: "Thanks for that! You're excused!" He exclaimed, as Johnny made his way out of the penthouse to stand guard in front of the penthouse.  
  
Carly: "Has it somehow become a crime to go on vacation?"  
  
Sonny: "What about Michael and Morgan?"  
  
Carly: "My mother is babysitting!"  
  
Sonny: "And were you at anytime going to tell me of your vacation plans or where to find my children?"  
  
Carly: "Haven't you heard of postcards.?" She asked giggling, which was too much for Sonny, and he grabbed her by the arm roughly yelling  
  
Sonny: "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID CARLY - WHY DID YOU DO IT DAMMIT?!"  
  
Carly: "Let go of me! What are you talking about?" She finally asked when Sonny pushed her away from him. Alexis had joined them on the top of the stairs keeping out of sight for them to see her, but she could clearly hear what was being said. Sonny: "You hired a contract killer by the name of Gordon Kelly to mow down Alexis so that I'd go back to you, and now you're actually trying to downsize your responsibilities?"  
  
Carly: "No, but."  
  
Sonny: "No buts! I will have full custody of both Michael and Morgan, and very soon you'll be nothing but a distant memory to them! I don't know you, and I don't want to either - Johnny!" He finally yelled through the door.  
  
Johnny: "Yes, boss?" He asked entering the penthouse.  
  
Sonny: "Put this individual on a plane to Europe, and make sure that I never hear from her again!" He replied turning to the fireplace, as Johnny towed Carly out of the penthouse yelling  
  
Carly: "Alexis can't love you like I do - she can't give you what I can! Sonny!" She yelled until the closed front door silenced her cries.  
  
When Sonny turned his head he saw Alexis staring at him from the top of the stairs. She dried away some tears, which had covered her cheeks before running upstairs, and locking the bedroom door.  
  
Sonny: "Dammit!" He exclaimed combing his fingers through his hair.  
  
Alexis walked to the bed, and sat down on the edge asking herself, who the man in the livingroom was? Was he the man, whom she loved unconditionally or was that just a figment of her imagination where she'd chosen Sonny to play her lead man?  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "Is this your polite way of asking me to leave? Believe me, Sonny, I'll be gone if I don't get some answers. What was in the briefcase that you handed to Benny?"  
  
Sonny: "Money."  
  
Alexis: "For services rendered? Did you order a hit on A.J. Quartermaine?"  
  
Sonny: "You like working for me, Alexis? It's a challenge, it pays well, and I'm a lot more interesting than a bunch of stuffy executives. I wanted the best legal representative, and you agreed to do that with certain conditions. One was that you wouldn't defend me against any kind of violent crime, and the other one was that you wouldn't be party to anything illegal. If I were you, I would stop asking questions that you don't want the answers to."  
  
Alexis: "Do you think a smug, arrogant answer like that will make me behave like the rest of your minions? Unlike your minions, I have a bottom line, and what you say right now could be a deal breaker. It's your choice. Answer my question. Did you order a hit on A.J. Quartermaine?"  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Alexis knew immediately that it was Sonny knocking.  
  
Sonny: "Lex? Please let me in - we need to talk!"  
  
Alexis: "Just leave me alone!" She yelled back needing to be by herself.  
  
Sonny: "Fine." He replied making Alexis think that he'd back off but in a matter of seconds Sonny had kicked the door down making Alexis jump up from the bed out of fear.  
  
Alexis: "What do you think you are doing?" She asked outraged.  
  
Sonny: "Fighting - unlike you!"  
  
Alexis: "Excuse me?"  
  
Sonny: "We need to talk about what you just heard Carly and me talking about!"  
  
Alexis: "Why should we? You apparently feel comfortable telling me half- truths about our family! I can most likely accept it concerning your 'business' but when it's our family - I draw the line but you apparently don't!"  
  
Sonny: "What would you have done - had I told you about Carly's role in the hit and run? I'll tell you: you would have gone straight to Carly, and the two of you would have gotten into an argument, which would have resulted in one of you or both of you being injured."  
  
Alexis: "That's bull! You didn't do this for my sake! You did this for Carly - because ever since I lied about Kristina's paternity you've looked at Carly like some kind of paragon of honesty and trust, and it makes me sick!" She exclaimed walking past him to the dresser where a couple of pictures of Kristina were displayed.  
  
Sonny: "You actually think that I still care for Carly - after everything she's done to us and to our family? Why do you think I sent her away?" He asked turning around to look at her.  
  
Alexis: "To Europe! Why didn't you set her up at the 'Four Seasons' instead?"  
  
Sonny: "I made Johnny put her on a plane to Europe - it's not like I'm going to be financing her!"  
  
Alexis: "And what about Michael and Morgan? What are you going to do about them? Are they just supposed to live with Bobbie? And how about A.J.? He'll fight you for custody over Michael now that Carly is out of the picture!"  
  
Sonny: "With Kristina, Michael and Morgan we'll be a family, and that's also why no judge will award A.J. custody over my son!"  
  
Alexis: "Just because you're living with me doesn't make this penthouse a safer place for Michael to be than the Quartermaine mansion."  
  
Sonny: "Listen." He replied advancing towards Alexis.  
  
Alexis: ".Don't, OK?" She replied walking around him to the bed once again.  
  
Sonny: "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked not understanding why she was avoiding him all of the sudden.  
  
Alexis: "You decide on your own that we're now supposed to parent a total of 3 children. You expect me to be ready for this no more than 3 days after my miscarriage. I just want to be in control of my own life, OK? And on top of everything else I can't even see my own daughter! You're controlling a situation that doesn't need it Sonny!"  
  
Sonny: "That's who I am Alexis!"  
  
Alexis: "That's bull! You're a man, who's got control issues but it's not who you are. It's some kind of defense mechanism you take into use every time something difficult appears."  
  
Sonny: "Tell me what you want."  
  
Alexis: "Right now? I just want to be left alone to get some thinking done!" She exclaimed walking past him to the doorway.  
  
Sonny: "Where are you going?" He asked feeling like she was slipping away from him.  
  
Alexis: "Anywhere but here!" She exclaimed disappearing out of Sonny's sight.  
  
Sonny: "I'm losing her - dammit!" He exclaimed going to sit on the bed, and rethink his entire life, and what in the world he'd do to make this one up to her.  
  
Chapter 13 - I Surrender  
  
Things hadn't been resolved when Sonny and Alexis had gone to bed. Alexis had gone to the bedroom to sleep, while Sonny had fallen asleep on the couch in the livingroom. Alexis couldn't sleep because she kept on thinking about what she and Sonny had been arguing about. She wanted to be with him so much, but somehow she couldn't get her mind to express what her heart was saying.  
  
Alexis: "Well.Counting sheep isn't working!" She exclaimed walking into Kristina's room where the little girl was sleeping like an angel. Alexis had picked her up from Grace's place when she'd needed to be away from Sonny. Sonny and Alexis had barely said two words to each other during dinner, and when they talked it was about Kristina.  
  
Alexis walked to the dresser in Kristina's room where a picture of Sonny was placed. It was obvious that Alexis was in love with him, but the reasons were unknown to many. She loved him for his unconditional love for both Kristina and her, his warm smile, and the way his eyes lit up every time Kristina and her entered the room.  
  
Alexis checked on Kristina one last time by placing her hand on her stomach to feel the beating of her angel's heart. She knew that she needed to tell the man she loved what she was thinking. She softly closed the bedroom door, and walked down into the livingroom where she found Sonny sound asleep on the couch.  
  
Alexis took a seat on the couch, and placed her hand on Sonny's chest just as she'd placed it on Kristina's stomach no more than 5 minutes ago upstairs. She used her other hand to brush away a strand of hair from Sonny's face. You could see where Kristina got all of her curls from: her daddy.  
  
Sonny: "Hey.Is something wrong?" He asked waking up due to Alexis' soft touch. Alexis: "Not anymore." She replied softly placing her lips on top of Sonny's urging him to please her, which he immediately did. Alexis climbed on top of Sonny, as he sat up, and began unbuttoning the shirt she'd worn to bed button by button. When all the buttons had been undone he ever so slowly slid the shirt off of Alexis' body revealing a dark blue bra.  
  
Sonny: "I love you." He rasped, as he began devouring her body, while the voice of Celine Dion sang 'I Surrender'.  
  
"I Surrender", performed by Celine Dion  
  
There's so much life I've left to live And this fire is burning still When I watch you look at me I think I could find the will To stand for every dream And forsake this solid ground And give up this fear within Of what would happen if they ever knew I'm in love with you  
  
Chorus:  
  
'Cause I'd surrender everything To feel the chance to live again I reach to you I know you can feel it too We'd make it through A thousand dreams I still believe I'd make you give them all to me I'd hold you in my arms and never let go I surrender  
  
I know I can't survive Another night away from you You're the reason I go on And now I need to live the truth Right now, there's no better time From this fear I will break free And I'll live again with love And no they can't take that away from me And they will see.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Every night's getting longer And this fire is getting stronger, babe I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive Can't you hear my call I surrender all  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Bridge:  
  
Right here, right now O give my life to live again I'll break free, take me My everything, I surrender all to you  
  
(Bridge)  
  
(Celine Dion - A New Day Has Come)  
  
After having made magical love Sonny was lying on the couch with Alexis on top resting her head on his chest.  
  
Alexis: "This feels so good.Knowing that the people I love most are in this penthouse."  
  
Sonny: "I'll second that." He replied kissing Alexis' hair.  
  
Alexis: "Do you think we can do it? Raise Kristina, Michael and Morgan as a family?"  
  
Sonny: "Doubting yourself again? You are the perfect mother - if there were a picture next to the description of the perfect mother it would be one of you!"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, right!" She giggled snuggling against Sonny's warm body.  
  
Sonny: "Parenting isn't some skill you can learn - it's something that's apparent the moment your child is put in your arms. I mean, I've always wanted to be a father, and to have a family of my own because I knew that, that would be something I would have a stake in."  
  
Alexis: "I guess anyone, who haven't grown up in a perfect family wants something perfect for their own children. But Morgan is so young - he's just a year younger than Kristina - can we really raise such two young children on top of Michael?"  
  
Sonny: "Where is that optimistic woman I fell in love with, huh? All we have to is believe in each other, and in the power of our love. Then the rest will work itself out too."  
  
Alexis: "When you talk like that it almost makes one think that you're referring to the dreaded 'M' word.?" She replied lifting her head from his chest to look into his eyes.  
  
Sonny: "What if I am? Would that be so terrible? I mean, we love each other and we love the children. I know that 3 children at once is much, but I believe that together we can do anything."  
  
Alexis: "Is that a proposal?" She asked sitting up at the same time as Sonny sat up taking Alexis' one hand in his, as she used the other to hold up the blanket, which was covering her body.  
  
Sonny: "We've wasted enough time with 'what if's' and regrets so I don't want to spend the next 4 years doing that again. I want to start living, and I know that we've got what it takes to do just that. I also know that it'll be a fight - but I feel that I've found someone I'd for once enjoy fighting with."  
  
Alexis: "Really?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
Sonny: "Yeah, we're so different yet so similar. We both know what it's like to feel not wanted, invisible and miserable while growing up. We both want the exact opposite for our children. So.Alexis Davis?" He asked reaching under the couch to fetch something.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.?" She asked with teary eyes.  
  
Sonny: "Will you be my wife?" He asked opening up a small velvet case that entailed a beautiful emerald ring.  
  
Alexis: "Oh God." She breathed deeply upon seeing the look in Sonny's eyes, and the beautiful ring he was asking her to keep on her finger for at least the next 50 years.  
  
Sonny: "Well.?"  
  
Alexis: "Nothing would make me happier than to wear that ring for many decades to come. So.Yes! I will marry you Sonny." She laughed with tears in her eyes, as Sonny placed his hands around her neck, and kissed her ever so tenderly on the lips.  
  
Sonny: "All right! To make it official!" He exclaimed before taking Alexis' hand and kissing the ring finger before placing the ring on it.  
  
Alexis: "It's absolutely beautiful - thank you." She smiled before placing a sweet kiss on Sonny's lips.  
  
Sonny: "It pales in comparison to the woman, who's carrying it!" He exclaimed kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Alexis: "You're good at sucking up." She laughed, as she leaned against him and Sonny slowly fell back against the couch where once again they got lost in each other. They wanted to show each other just how much the other person meant to them, and nothing could prove that more than to make love. To accompany their lovemaking the voice of Shania Twain sang 'Forever And For Always' from the stereo in the livingroom.  
  
'Forever And For Always', performed by Shania Twain  
  
In your arms I can still feel the way you Want me when you hold me I can still hear the words you whispered When you told me I can stay right here forever in your arms  
  
Bridge:  
  
And there ain't no way I'm lettin' you go now And there ain't no way And there ain't no how I'll never see that day..  
  
Chorus:  
  
'Cause I'm keeping you Forever and for always We will be together all of our days Wanna wake up every Morning to your sweet face - always  
  
Mmmm, baby In your heart - I can still hear A beat for every time you kiss me And when we're apart I know how much you miss me I can feel your love for me in your heart  
  
(Bridge)  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(I wanna wake up every morning)  
  
In your eyes - (I can still see the look of the one) I can still see the look of the one who really loves me (I can still feel the way that you want) the one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me (I can still see love for me) I can still see love for me in your eyes (I still see the love)  
  
(Bridge)  
  
(Chorus X 2)  
  
I'm keeping you forever and for always I'm in your arms  
  
(Shania Twain - UP!)  
  
Chapter 14 - The Happy Ending  
  
Sonny and Alexis had chosen to get married in a small chapel in Puerto Rico with only a priest, Ric and Grace as witnesses. The chapel had been lit up by small candles, which would be a symbol for the many years this marriage would last. The chapel was also covered in gardenias seeing as it was Alexis' favourite flower.  
  
Sonny had chosen to wear a very simple suit: a pair of black pants, a white shirt, a black tie, and a black jacket - the exact same suit that he'd worn the last time they'd been in Puerto Rico.  
  
Alexis had chosen to wear a very simple and sexy dress: a traditional white off the shoulders dress that fit her like a hand in a glove. It had a very long slit, which showed off her lovely legs together with a pair of white sandals. She wore her hair up in a French twist that Grace had helped her arrange. She wore an antic comb in the twist, a diamond bracelet on her wrist, her engagement ring on her ring finger, and her bridal bouquet of course consisted of gardenias and the bouquet was gathered by a light blue piece of silk.  
  
Ric: "You ready?" He asked, as he and Alexis were about to walk down the aisle.  
  
Alexis: "As ready as I'll ever be!" She exclaimed, as the traditional wedding march began playing, and Ric and Alexis walked down the aisle towards Sonny and Grace.  
  
When Ric and Alexis stood opposite Sonny - the two brothers shook hands before Alexis placed her hands in Sonny's letting him know that she was more than ready to become his wife.  
  
Sonny: "You look absolutely stunning." He softly replied, as he kissed Alexis on the cheek.  
  
Alexis: "You don't look so bad yourself." She replied smiling right before the priest began to speak.  
  
The Priest: "We are gathered here today to join Michael and Alexis in holy matrimony. If there are anyone here who knows just cause why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, then let them speak now or forever hold their peace."  
  
Sonny: "Told you." He replied smiling showing off his dimples.  
  
The Priest: "And now I understand that Michael and Alexis have each written vows.So Michael? Go right ahead." He replied, as Sonny lifted Alexis' hands up to his lips where he placed a soft kiss on each hand before speaking from the depths of his heart.  
  
Sonny: "I've never before met someone that I wanted to call my wife more than you Lex. You touch something inside of me each time you enter a room. You make me look forward to tomorrow where I would usually dread it. You make me wish for a happy future knowing that it's possible because we've got our own definitions of miracles at home in Port Charles. You've even helped my brother Ric and I to bond, and made Candy Boy seem more trustworthy - and let's face it: that takes a special kind of woman! I want to promise you here today that I'll make it my obligation to make you smile everyday even if you've just had a lousy day I'll make it my job to see a smile on those beautiful lips. I want to erase the past that hurt us, and make the future full of happiness and joyfulness."  
  
The Priest: "Alexis.?"  
  
Alexis: "If anyone even a year ago had told me that a year later I'd be standing in a chapel in Puerto Rico marrying Sonny Corinthos I wouldn't have believed them. But you've made me see the world differently Sonny - you've made me want to see each day as a new set of opportunities, and I'm going to do just that together with you, Kristina, Michael and Morgan. I am sure that our life together will bring both tears and smiles with it, but there's no doubt in my mind that our love will make it all worth it. I am today giving you my promise to love you, and honor you for the rest of my life." Grace wiped the tears away from her cheeks upon having heard Sonny and Alexis' declarations of love.  
  
The Priest: "Ric.Please come forward with the rings."  
  
Ric: "Sure!" He replied, as he stepped in between Sonny and Alexis. Sonny took Alexis wedding band from Ric's hand before taking Alexis' hand in his awaiting the priest's instructions.  
  
The Priest: "Michael.Repeat after me: Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit."  
  
Sonny: "Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit." He replied, as he slid the wedding band onto Alexis' ring finger so that the engagement ring now had a partner.  
  
The Priest: "Alexis.Repeat after me: Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit."  
  
Alexis: "Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit." She replied, as she also slid the ring onto Sonny's ring finger.  
  
The Priest: "Michael Corinthos Jr.? Do you take this woman Alexis Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Sonny: "I do!" He exclaimed looking deeply into Alexis' eyes.  
  
The Priest: "Alexis Davis? Do you take this man Michael Corinthos Jr. to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Alexis: "I do!"  
  
The Priest: "Then it's now with great pleasure that I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride!" He exclaimed smiling happily, as Sonny took Alexis' face in his hands, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Grace: "Congratulations you guys." She replied when Sonny and Alexis had separated themselves from each other. Ric gave Alexis a kiss on the cheek, and shook hands with Sonny, as Grace kissed both Sonny and Alexis on the cheek wishing them all the best in the future.  
  
Alexis: "It really meant a lot to us that you guys came to see us get married!"  
  
Ric: "Well, it meant a lot to be asked to participate too."  
  
Grace: "Will you excuse us for a minute?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah, sure." He replied, as Grace and Alexis walked a little away from Sonny and Ric to have a girl talk.  
  
Grace: "You look so happy."  
  
Alexis: "Well, I am! For the first time in a really long time I feel like I'm right where I belong. Just looking into Sonny's eyes right before made me see that we're meant to be together, and that nothing can tear us apart unless we allow it to."  
  
Grace: "Yeah, it's very evident that you and Sonny love each other.Which is also why I wanted to give you this." She replied, as she pulled out a velvet box.  
  
Alexis: "Gracie? What is this?" She asked, as Grace placed the box in Alexis' hand.  
  
Grace: "Only one way to find out!" She exclaimed, as she looked on as Alexis opened the velvet box.  
  
Alexis: "Oh my God Gracie - it's beautiful!" She exclaimed, as she noticed what Grace had given her. It was a simple silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of a heart, which consisted of diamonds.  
  
Grace: "If I remember correctly that was the one Helena took from you that had belonged to your Grandmother, and I came across it during a vacation in Greece a few years back. And I knew that I needed to buy it for you, and it gave me a good reason to look you up."  
  
Alexis: "Thank you so much - I'll treasure this for the rest of my life."  
  
Grace: "All I've ever wanted for you has been your happiness, and it's pretty evident that Sonny brings you that! Be happy, OK?" She replied hugging her friend tight.  
  
Alexis: "I will - you too." She replied hugging her back.  
  
Sonny: "What is this all about, huh?" He asked, as he and Ric joined Alexis and Grace.  
  
Alexis & Grace In Unison: "GIRL-TALK!" They replied at the same time.  
  
Ric: "Oh.Well if we're supposed to catch the next plane back to Port Charles we'd better get going?"  
  
Grace: "Yeah, you're right! Have a great honeymoon, OK? And don't worry about the kids between Jax, Ric and I they'll be in very good hands."  
  
Sonny: "Just don't spoil them too much, OK?"  
  
Ric: "You got it!" He exclaimed, as Ric and Grace hugged Sonny and Alexis one more time before making their way to the airport.  
  
Sonny: "I guess that just leaves the two of us, huh?" He asked, as Ric and Grace had left the chapel.  
  
Alexis: "You complaining?" She asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
Sonny: "Never!" He exclaimed kissing Alexis on the lips.  
  
Alexis: "You saw what Grace gave me? This is a duplicate of a necklace that once belonged to my Grandmother - another item Helena took away from me." She replied showing Sonny the beautiful necklace.  
  
Sonny: "Helena can't hurt you anymore - remember? We're looking out for each other from now on, and that's how it'll stay forever!"  
  
Alexis: "You're right!" She exclaimed looking intensely into Sonny's eyes.  
  
Sonny: "Let's dance, huh?"  
  
Alexis: "In a church?"  
  
Sonny: "Why not?"  
  
Alexis: "There's no music?"  
  
Sonny: "Think of our favorite song, and just follow our souls and hearts." He replied taking Alexis into his embrace, as they followed each other's steps to the magic voice of Shania Twain singing 'You're Still The One'.  
  
'You're Still The One', performed by Shania Twain  
  
(When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love)  
  
Looks like we made it  
  
Look how far we've come my baby  
  
We mighta took the long way  
  
We knew we'd get there someday  
  
Bridge:  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
  
But just look at us holding on  
  
We're still together still going strong  
  
Chorus:  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
Ain't nothin' better  
  
We beat the odds together  
  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
  
Look at what we would be missin'  
  
(Bridge)  
  
(Chorus X 2)  
  
I'm so glad we made it  
  
Look how far we've come my baby  
  
(Shania Twain - Come On Over)  
  
Sonny and Alexis danced the night away - knowing that as long as they were together they could conquer all.  
  
The End 


End file.
